Something To Believe
by dreiser
Summary: SPOILERS WARNING FOR TV, OVAS, NOVELS! Yumi wants to believe there is someone in the world meant for her and only her. Touko wants to believe for once someone truly loves her and only her.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Something To Believe  
SERIES: Maria-sama Ga Miteru  
AUTHOR: Dreiser  
EMAIL: YAHOO I.D.: dreiser7  
MY WEBSITE: CONTENT: F/F romance. Yumi/Touko.  
SUMMARY: Yumi wants to believe there is someone in the world meant for her and only her. Touko wants to believe for once someone truly loves her and only her.  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my long period of on the job training. It's nearly endless folks!  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do love Yumi and Sachiko but as coupley as they are my favorite pairing has to be Yumi and Touko. Why? Well, read the fic and find out the answer because I think my reasons are all in there. The title of this fic, not as creative as it could be, comes from the song Believe by The Bravery. Have a listen!

Believe by The Bravery:

To Believe

By: Dreiser

Although she wasn't an only child, Yumi was horrible at sharing. Mind you, it was just the important things that Yumi loathed to share. If you wanted to borrow a shirt, book, or even a little bit of money she was more than happy to accommodate you. But if it was something she truly loved and treasured? Her head would grow hot and her eyes would burn and she would seethe and seethe until what she loved was finally returned to her.

Such a thing had already been witnessed when her oneesama had appeared to be drifting away from her thanks to the attentions of Touko. She knew her behavior was childish and she hated it and herself at the time but all the same Yumi couldn't stop those feelings from rising up in her.

Ridiculous thoughts, honestly. Sachiko was a person, not a possession, and Yumi had no ownership rights over her. Particularly because those rights belonged to Suguru and the Ogasawara family.

Yumi loved Sachiko.

Yumi was in love with Sachiko.

And Yumi knew without the smallest bit of doubt that Sachiko returned those feelings. But it was like Youko had said in her first year when Yumi was watching her oneesama dance with awe and a flutter in her heart, Sachiko had serious eyes. She would do whatever her family asked of her. Even marrying a man who didn't love her and whom she could never really love. She would do it in hopes of pleasing her family, to keep their love.

Sachiko would marry Suguru and Yumi dreaded that day. With graduation approaching for the two Roses that wedding seemed to loom ever closer. She knew her oneesama attending Lillian University was a last minute delay tactic. Sachiko's attempt to give them as much time together as she could before she had to take that final inevitable step towards Suguru and her future with him.

A future without Yumi.

They couldn't play this game that Suguru had invented in his head. Where Sachiko goes out on his arm during the day and comes home to Yumi at night. Living a farce where they said one thing and meant another. It would kill them. They had to live honestly together or not at all.

Once the marriage happened they could be nothing more than friends.

It wasn't fair to her oneesama and Yumi railed against that future time and time again. Wanting to smash it with her fists and tear it apart limb from limb but that wasn't something Sachiko would allow Yumi to do. So what was left for her? She would be left behind and that precious thing she loved the most in the world, the one thing she would rather die than share, would be with another. And Yumi would be alone.

Then one day Sachiko mentioned with a sad but encouraging smile that Yumi needed a petite soeur and suddenly it became so clear. No one could replace her precious oneesama but perhaps, if she was very lucky, she could find someone to ease the loneliness she would feel at Sachiko's departure.

Part of her did find it all very ridiculous, these overdramatic feelings she was having. It wasn't as if Sachiko was dying or moving to some far off land. She would be right next door at Lillian University but Yumi knew despite the proximity of her oneesama things wouldn't be the same.

They simply couldn't. Not with the impending marriage hanging over their heads and that ever present knowledge that one day Sachiko couldn't be with Yumi as they were now.

The problem was finding a petite soeur was harder than one would actually think. After the utter disaster of the tea party and her subsequent dealings with Kanako she wondered if there was anyone truly meant for her other than Sachiko. That perhaps they were wrong and maybe they should play Suguru's game. After all, twisted and deceptive as it was they would still be together and wasn't that all that really mattered?

"We wouldn't be happy," Sachiko murmured sadly, pushing stray locks of hair from Yumi's eyes. "Perhaps we might be at first because we would be together but that could change over time. You could become resentful of the act I would be putting on with Suguru and I would hate myself for hurting you." Pulling her hand away and staring up at the glass ceiling to the greenhouse, Sachiko continued, "I thought too much on what was ideal in a soeur, what was best for the Yamayurikai, when I chose Shimako and you know how that ended." Dropping her gaze, Sachiko offered Yumi a tender smile and caressed her cheek. "When I chose you I thought of nothing but myself and what I truly wanted. And what I wanted most was you as my petite soeur. Listen to your heart and I promise it won't lead you astray. After all," Sachiko gave a light chuckle, "it did bring you to me."

"But oneesama," Yumi pleaded, reaching for Sachiko's hands. "How will I know who is right for me? Who is really meant to be my petite soeur?"

Blue eyes darkened sweetly and Sachiko ducked her head, her lips brushing lightly against Yumi's for a ghost of a kiss as she murmured, "You'll know." Taking Yumi's hand in her own, she placed it over her heart. "Because you'll feel it in your heart. How it warms at their presence, races at their smile, and grows fierce in your desire to protect them." Sachiko pressed her lips to Yumi's forehead and softly echoed her own words. "You'll know."

Weeks went by and somehow Yumi found herself pulled from Sachiko's world and into Touko's. A world she once jealously thought to be so close to her oneesama's. But that wasn't true. Despite the difficulties Sachiko had at home thanks to the infidelities of her father and grandfather she knew her family loved her. Perhaps that was part of the reason she was so willing to give them what they wanted in terms of marrying Suguru. She wanted to return that love in whatever way she could, even if it had the potential to make her miserable in the future. Yes, Sachiko's family loved her and they gave her attention. Almost too much attention, if you asked Yumi. Going into every little detail of her oneesama's life and making it their own. Because she was one of them, an Ogasawara. It was a dangerous and suffocating sense of belonging. Yumi could well understand Sachiko's longing for both an escape and a desire to bury herself in her family's loving embrace and never leave.

However, Touko could hardly say the same.

Measure the amount of attention Sachiko received from her family and multiply by two then you would see how very little Touko mattered to those who bore her. She had been wandering when Yuuki found her, desperate not to return to the home that always seemed empty, despite the people occupying it. Unable to go to her clubs she loved so much because of their ability to keep her from that place, to keep her mind occupied, and to finally give her that feeling of belonging. Because of what? A misunderstanding, a petty argument, a clash of personalities. And suddenly Touko found herself sitting on Yumi's bed, held in Yumi's arms, and crying into the warmth of Yumi's embrace. It was then that Yumi understood what Sachiko meant when she said that she would know in her heart who was right for her. Because in that moment there was nothing Yumi wanted more than to ease the pain Touko was feeling. Nothing was as important to her as Touko and when she felt that, Yumi finally knew who her petite soeur was. Realizing this and holding Touko close to her, Yumi had been sorely tempted to offer her rosary. After all, despite the less than happy circumstances it was so very thrilling to finally know who she wanted. The problem was, Yumi wasn't so sure Touko wanted her.

In fact, there were times Yumi doubted Touko liked her very much. There had been more than a few instances of Touko saying she needed to work harder to live up her role as Rosa Chinesis en bouton. That she wasn't suited to someone as elegant and refined as Sachiko. At the time, Yumi had thought the words to be accurate if not a bit jealousy filled. Surely if Sachiko was the one that Touko wanted as a grande soeur then Yumi would hardly be good enough. While it had hurt so very badly in the past when she thought herself unworthy of Sachiko it was nothing compared to the thought she wasn't fit to be Touko's grande soeur.

There was only thing she could do. She would prove beyond any shadow of a doubt to Touko that she was the one meant to be her grande soeur. Showing her with not only words but with deeds how she would be not only a welcome presence in the other girl's life but a well desired one. The first thing Yumi did to prove this was to mend Touko's fractured relationship with the school drama club. A relatively easy matter once she got the members to understand Touko's caring heart was masked by a rather prickly exterior.

And then came the night of the Yamayurikai's Christmas party. Touko was hurting and she seemed so very far from Yumi. She ran after the younger girl and before she could stop herself, Yumi offered Touko her rosary. The world was absolutely still and Yumi felt a strange sort of peace when she took the rosary off, holding it aloft in the air in the small space between her and Touko. But then those horrible words came.

No, it wasn't the words that were horrible but rather the way they were said and that twist of Touko's mouth. The one that told Yumi she didn't believe this was something Yumi truly wanted. That she was offering her rosary out of sympathy not out of a genuine desire to have Touko as her petite soeur. When in reality it was the one thing Yumi wanted the most. She stood there, numb and hurting, watching as Touko ran from her, wondering if there was ever going to be anything she could do to get her to come back, to welcome her with open arms.

Touko ran from Yumi, so Yumi ran to Sachiko.

She knew she should stop leaning on her oneesama so much and Yumi had tried so very hard to keep her feelings of sadness in but Sachiko had known something was wrong. Hearing the kindness in her oneesama's voice, Yumi couldn't stop the story from spilling past her lips. How she offered Touko her rosary and with it, her heart, only to have them both rejected. Sachiko listened and she comforted and most of all, she had supportive but fierce words of wisdom and warfare to share.

There's no shame being rejected, the only shame comes from not trying. If Touko was who she wanted as her petite soeur she shouldn't give up. She should keep trying until Touko was finally hers. These words warmed Yumi's heart and she agreed strongly, then something in her broke and she was in Sachiko's arms. Releasing the pain of Touko's rejection through her tears, knowing that tomorrow she would have to try again.

Because for Yumi it was Touko or no one. There was no runner up, nobody waiting in the wings, it was Touko and only Touko. She was the one Yumi knew was meant to be her petite soeur. Even if it seemed Touko didn't quite know that herself. But she would soon learn. Especially if Yumi had anything to do with it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Yumi wore her hair down. Much speculation was created over this change in hairstyle for the popular en bouton of Rosa Chinesis. When Yumi entered her class the first thing she was greeted with was the flash of Tsutako's camera and Mami confronting her with her ever present pen and pad of paper at the ready.

"Rosa Chinesis en bouton, changes hairstyle out of mourning for her oneesama's upcoming graduation!" Mami exclaimed, pen touching the pad of paper as she looked at Yumi expectantly for a reaction. When it came to Yumi it was well known that her face told the story. Only this time she didn't get quite what she expected. Yumi gave a mysterious smile and tilted her head to one side. Blinking in confusion, Mami said, "Yumi-san?"

"Do you want a scoop, Mami-san?" asked Yumi, eyes glittering and a playful look on her features.

"What scoop?" inquired Mami almost suspiciously, not really believing in the luck of good stories landing in her lap. Though, cynical as she was, she couldn't help but say eagerly, "Is it the reason for the new hairstyle?"

"Sort of," Yumi revealed altogether impishly.

"What is it?" Mami pressed, pen landing on paper and staring Yumi hard in the eyes, presenting an unspoken demand for the story in her body language.

"I've asked Matsudaira Touko to be my petite soeur," announced Yumi proudly. Mami's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to begin asking questions but Yumi cut her off with a wave of her index finger. "But sadly, she's turned me down. I'm not giving up though! I'm announcing here and now to you, the voice of the school, that I will have Touko for my petite soeur." The doors to their classroom opened and their sensei walked inside. Yumi made a tching noise under her breath and gave Mami a smile. "We'll have to finish this later, Mami-san." Yumi turned away and started towards her desk but looked over shoulder to say rather mischievously, "And just so you know, I'm wearing my hair down because Touko once said she liked how it looked this way."

Silence except for the flash of Tsutako's camera and something deep inside Yumi rejoiced. Because if she could get one up on one of the fiercest members of the newspaper staff maybe, just maybe, convincing Touko to be her petite soeur might not be as hard as she thought.

Lunch time arrived and Yumi picked up her box lunch to go with Yoshino to the Rose Mansion, wearing what appeared to a permanent satisfied smile on her features. Basking in the stares and the sounds of gossiping as they walked past Yumi almost didn't hear her friend's not so quiet demand to know what was going on.

"Yoshino-san?" asked Yumi, blinking at the hostility.

"I'm sorry, Yumi-san," said Yoshino, stopping in her walk to face her friend. "But all of this," she gestured agitatedly at the nearby gossiping students. "Is starting to get on my nerves and they're not even talking about me! Why are you so happy that they're speaking about your rejection? Did you really tell Mami-san about Touko-chan turning you down? Why would you do that?"

"Ah," said Yumi wisely, feeling rather like Sachiko-sama but not nearly so cool. Perhaps she was feeling like Sachiko-sama-lite. Leaning in close to Yoshino, she formed a little grin and drawled, "It's to get her attention."

"Touko's?" asked Yoshino disbelievingly.

"It should come shortly," Yumi said, looking pleased with herself and hooking her arm in Yoshino's as she continued their walk down the hall.

"What should?" Yoshino questioned, not quite believing this was Yumi she was talking to. She was starting to think maybe everyone was wrong when they predicted she would be the driving force behind the Yamayurikai next year instead of Yumi. Particularly if the other girl was already showing a mastery for the art of manipulation. It reminded Yoshino of Youko-sama but in a strangely pleasant way that bode well for their future.

"Touko-chan's reply," said Yumi simply.

They kept walking arm and arm and were nearly at the stairs when they heard Touko say rather imperiously, "Yumi-sama!"

Pausing in her walk, Yumi turned to face Touko still wearing that satisfied smile on her features. Something which seemed to further enrage the younger girl. Observing the crumpled remains of the school newspaper in Touko's hands, Yumi's lips quirked up a bit and she remarked, "A new edition already? We have a very productive newspaper staff, don't we Touko-chan?"

"Yumi-sama," Touko said in a low tone, looking very much like she was trying quite hard to control herself. "Why did you speak with them? You do know the entire school is talking about us now."

"I hope so," said Yumi, leaning towards Touko and looking entirely pleased with herself. She gave into a sudden and rather playful desire and tapped the younger girl on the nose. "Because that's the reason I decided to speak with them. So I could let everyone know I chose the cute and charming Touko-chan as my petite soeur." Yumi pulled back and wore something of a pout. "Even if she's turned me down on the first try."

"First try?" Touko echoed, looking stunned.

"Of course," replied Yumi, pushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes and smiling at Touko. "Touko-chan is the only one I want for my petite soeur so even if she rejects me at first, I can hardly give up if I want Touko-chan to be mine, now can I?" Yumi stepped closer to the younger girl and once again felt rather like Sachiko-sama as she fixed the scarf that had become messy from searching for Yumi throughout the school. "Instead, I'll just have to spend my time convincing you what a good grande soeur I will be."

"Yumi-sama," Touko's voice was a bare whisper and she stared with disbelieving eyes at the older girl who was fixing her scarf. "Why did you really change your hair?"

Gazing up at Touko, her eyes crinkled around the edges as she smiled then Yumi replied, "That night in my room, my hair was down and you said it looked better that way." Pulling away and standing at her full height, Yumi continued, "My hairstyle doesn't matter to me. What matters is whether or not Touko-chan likes it."

Then with that, Yumi hooked her arm in Yoshino's and disappeared down the stairs. Leaving Touko frozen with gossiping students surrounding her on all sides. Just as they began to swarm to demand answers on exactly why she would turn down the most popular member of the Yamayurikai among the first year students, Noriko stepped in. She shooed them away with glares and a few harsh words and by the time they were relatively alone, Touko had finally found her ability to speak again.

"Why is she doing this?" said Touko, her tones empty and sad and incredibly lost as she looked at Noriko.

"I don't know," answered Noriko honestly. "But I believe Yumi-sama when she says she wants you as her petite soeur. I can see the truth of it in her eyes."

Clenching her jaw, Touko stiffened her back and said bitterly, "She wants Sachiko-sama but she can't keep her, especially after the wedding. I'm meant to be a poor replacement."

"Touko," said Noriko, her eyes widening slightly in surprise.

Much like Yumi, no reply came from Touko. She simply turned on her heel and walked away, ignoring the stares and the gossip that followed. Leaving Noriko staring after her with a worried expression.


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to know what's really going on!" Yoshino declared, whapping her hands down onto the table. They had been eating their lunch in relative silence with only the intermittent sound of polite chit chat interrupting them and it was too much for her to take. Especially considering the rather dramatic scene they had left back at school involving Yumi and Touko. The Rose Mansion meeting room almost seemed to shake from the force of Yoshino's agitation and pointing her finger accusingly at Yumi, she said, "You aren't just teasing Touko-chan, are you?"

Normally the idea of Yumi playing with another person's emotions would be the furthest thing from Yoshino's thoughts but after the display she witnessed she wasn't so sure about that. Shimako raised an eyebrow in a sign of mild interest and turned to Yumi with an expression of blasé curiosity. Yumi, for her part, blinked at the sudden outburst and after a moment burst into embarrassed laughter, rubbing the back of her head.

"I messed it up, didn't I?" asked Yumi sheepishly. Sighing quietly and wearing a wry look on her face she continued, "I never get it right when I try to be like oneesama so I don't know why I bother to try."

"Yumi is Yumi," murmured Shimako, blue eyes warm with kindness. "She shouldn't try to be like Sachiko-sama because while there are some things only Sachiko-sama can do there are others that are just for Yumi."

"I'm not sure Touko-chan is one of those things," said Yumi sadly.

Yoshino released a snort and took a sip of her tea then said, "Of course not. But mostly because Touko-chan isn't a thing, Yumi-san. She's a person. One smart enough to know when you're attempting a bad impersonation of Sachiko-sama." Yumi gave a half hearted laugh at this and Yoshino looked at her friend sympathetically. "To be fair, you didn't remind me of Sachiko-sama back there. It was more like watching shades of Youko-sama."

"Really?" Yumi brightened slightly.

"Really," said Yoshino in dry tones. She set her cup of tea down with a clink and tilted her head to one side, observing her friend closely. "What is your plan for Touko-chan?"

"Yes," Shimako broke in softly, leaning forward. "Does Yumi-san truly want Touko-chan as her petite soeur or is this something else?"

"She had better want her!"

Simultaneously, all three girls turned to see Noriko standing in the doorway to the meeting room. Her dark eyes were narrowed and she walked into the room, her stance quiet and controlled, gaze never leaving Yumi's as she said in commanding tones, "Don't play games with Touko's heart."

"Noriko," murmured Shimako, standing up and walking to her petite soeur.

Immediately, Noriko deflated, unable to maintain her anger while in Shimako's direct presence. Her dark eyes became gentle as she looked at the blonde. "Shimako-san," she said, her expression pleading. "Let me say this?" A small but understanding smile played on Shimako's lips and she dipped her head in acceptance. Noriko returned the smile before turning her serious eyes back to Yumi who looked at the younger girl apprehensively. "Touko sees herself as nothing but a replacement for Sachiko-sama to you. If that's the truth, I don't think you want her for your petite soeur for the right reasons and it would be best if you please left her alone."

Yumi's brown eyes were impossibly wide then became slowly lidded. Deep in thought, she began speaking more to herself than anyone present. "At first, it was that. I couldn't bear the thought of being without oneesama and I longed for anyone to fill the void her absence would leave in my life. I went along with the tea party for potential soeurs in hopes of finding someone but it didn't work. In fact, nothing I did seemed to work." Lifting her gaze, Yumi smiled softly and said, "Then I started to spend time with Touko-chan. The more time I spent with her the less time I worried about oneesama leaving me. I thought of Touko-chan, not oneesama, wanted to be with Touko-chan, not oneesama, to see her smile and laugh, and I know I still love oneesama…" Yumi sighed deeply, looking off to one side, before turning back to face Noriko with eyes that reminded her so much of Touko's. Hurt and confused and begging just for the smallest bit of understanding. "I always will love oneesama but I think, maybe, these feelings I've been having mean that I can love Touko-chan too."

Silence then Noriko released a huge whoosh of air and formed a lopsided grin. "Don't tease her too much, Yumi-sama," she advised, waving her finger at Yumi. "She doesn't know how to take it."

"But that's what makes it fun," Yumi found herself pouting at the idea of not being able to tease Touko. She started to say something else but froze in midsentence as she realized how right Noriko really was. Touko didn't know how to take her teasing at all, she didn't know that Yumi didn't mean any harm with her words, that it was her way of showing affection. Considering that, suddenly her actions had an almost cruel effect and it was more than Yumi could bear. The need to set things right took her over and Yumi began rushing to gather up her things and soon went running out the door. Calling to her perplexed and questioning friends, "I need to explain!"

Watching her go, Noriko smiled, lacing her fingers with Shimako's and murmured, "Good luck."


	4. Chapter 4

After some wandering and a few strategic questions, Yumi managed to locate Touko on the school stage, working on the set for the latest drama club production. The doors opened with a loud creak, causing Yumi to wince as they announced her presence. Touko looked up from her work, curls bouncing and wearing a smile which slowly faded as she acknowledged Yumi's presence.

"Yumi-sama," Touko greeted coolly.

Sighing quietly and knowing she should have expected as much, Yumi mustered up her courage and offered Touko her brightest smile. "I've come to speak with Touko-chan about some very important matters," revealed Yumi, bouncing back and forth on her heels and looking up at Touko who stood above her on the stage.

"Important matters require an audience, I see," remarked Touko, nodding her head.

"Ehh?" Yumi made a noise of pure confusion and followed Touko's gaze which was focused on a fairly significant crowd of students staring at them from the entrance to the stage area. She wearily noted most of them were the ones she had stopped to ask questions about Touko's whereabouts. Turning back she noticed that Touko was packing up her things and she called out anxiously, "Touko-chan…"

"If you want us to have an audience when we speak then we must get closer to them, Yumi-sama," said Touko, regarding the other students with a clinical gaze. Shifting her book bag from one hand to the other, her curls bounced as she walked and her lips curled up in a smile that held no happiness. "They can't hear us from that distance. And you must prove how much you love your cute and charming Touko-chan, isn't that so?"

"No," said Yumi firmly and Touko's smile grew a little more twisted, causing Yumi to reflect on her words. Shaking her head fiercely, she looked at Touko who stood in front of her wearing a face of blatant disinterest. "I want to speak to you alone. I didn't mean for them to follow me. But I just wanted to find you as quickly as I could so I began asking whoever I could find where you were."

Touko's eyes were lidded in thought then she said quietly, "Why is that, Yumi-sama?"

"Not here, I want to speak to you in private," Yumi replied. Hesitating a moment, she reached out and took Touko's hand in her own, looking forward as she did. Unable to see the look of surprise Touko wore at this. Yumi calmly led them through the crowd of students then stopped to face them. Her expression was kind but resolute as she said, "Thank you for helping me find Touko-chan but please don't follow us."

Then she turned and walked away with Touko at her side, ignoring the calls that met her words. After a minute or so, she peeked over her shoulder and gave a sigh of relief on seeing they had no one following them and the crowd of students was dispersing. It was then that Touko snapped out of her temporary daze and shook her hand free of Yumi's grasp who frowned at this. A light blush covering her features, Touko said stiffly, "I'm perfectly capable of following you on my own, Yumi-sama. You don't need to hold my hand to guide me."

"I know," Yumi said, her gaze warm and welcoming. Debating it for a moment and deciding it was worth the possibility of another rejection, Yumi gently took Touko's hand in her own again. "But I want to hold Touko-chan's hand." Turning on her heel, she swallowed hard and waited for Touko to pull her hand away again. Only it never came and Yumi could swear she felt the slightest hint of a squeeze. Not hard and harsh but tender and full of care. Sighing happily, Yumi led them to the area surrounding Lillian Academy and towards a small grove she had discovered in her first year. Not only was it beautiful and peaceful, it was wonderfully isolated. Yumi stood in the center circle which was absent of trees and the sunlit poured down on her features, highlighting her anxiety as she faced Touko. Instinctively reaching for the girl's other hands, she stared down at them as she said, "I shouldn't have spoken to Mami-san. That article was an invasion of your privacy."

"Then why did you do it?" demanded Touko, her voice strangely low and even.

Lifting her eyes, Yumi gave a wan smile. "I wanted to prove to Touko-chan how much I wanted her as my petite soeur. Although," Yumi released a nervous laugh. "I now think I did a poor job of it."

"Yumi-sama," whispered Touko. Squeezing her eyes shut, she shook her head then gazed at the older girl with a disbelieving stare. "Why would did you think an article would accomplish that?"

"I thought that it would be like shouting the words out to the entire school," Yumi confessed, keeping her eyes fixed on her hands that continued to hold Touko's. Her fingers lightly caressed the softness of the other girl's skin and she found herself entranced by the sensation. Shrugging her shoulders lamely, Yumi continued, "I'd be telling everyone how I've chosen Touko-chan as my petite soeur and it would prove to you how proud I was of that." Reluctantly tugging her hands from Touko's, she formed a melancholy smile. "I understand now that I was forcing my feelings onto you and that wasn't fair. Just because I want you as my petite soeur doesn't mean you will ever feel the same way." Touko started to speak but Yumi stepped forward, gently pressing her index finger against yielding lips. "Let me finish." When Touko nodded silently, Yumi smiled again then continued, "That doesn't mean I'm giving up. I mean it when I say I want Touko-chan for my petite soeur. But I'm going to try and not bother you too much with my pursuits. And," Yumi closed her eyes and seemed to be steeling herself for something terrible. "All you need to do is tell me to stop trying and I promise I will."

Silence.

The rustling of leaves, the chirping of birds, the loud beating of her heart but no words came from Touko and Yumi felt the tears begin to fall before she could help herself. She pulled her hands away from Touko to angrily wipe them away but was stopped by a firm grip around her wrist. Blinking in confusion, Yumi didn't dare to move as Touko reached out and wiped the tears away with the pads of her thumbs. A wry smile graced her features and her hair bounced as she tilted her head to one side.

"Yumi-sama is a delicate creature, isn't she?" Touko remarked, gently teasing.

"Touko-chan?" Yumi breathed, hope shining through.

Lightly tracing her thumbs down until they fell away from the older girl's skin, Touko murmured, "Do as you like. I won't stop Yumi-sama from enjoying her pursuits."

"Touko-chan!" Yumi's released a cry of happiness as she swept the other girl up in her arms.

Several moments passed and Touko was rigid in Yumi's embrace but eventually something relaxed in her and she loosely returned the hug. Yumi tucked her head into the crook of the younger girl's neck and gave a laugh of pure joy, unable to believe this was truly happening. When the warmth of her breath struck Touko's skin, she noticed the visible shiver it caused and with it, Yumi realized as much as Touko might protest when she showed physical affection she did enjoy it. She had to go slowly though, she couldn't scare Touko off again. Knowing this, Yumi pulled back and smiled sweetly at the other girl.

"Thank you for giving me a chance," said Yumi earnestly.

Reddening a bit, Touko scowled. "I'm just letting Yumi-sama do as she likes," she protested.

"Maybe," Yumi conceded, bending down to pick up their book bags which they dropped on the grass. She peered up at Touko and offered a playful grin. "But I'm thankful for anything that has to do with Touko-chan."

Touko stiffly took her bag from Yumi and whirled around to face away from the older girl. A few seconds passed then she stuck her hand backwards in an awkward offering. "We'll be late for class," Touko stated, the tips of her ears turning pink. Smiling widely at this, Yumi eagerly took Touko's hand and followed her back to the school.

She was well aware this would cause more gossip and curiosity and she simply didn't care because the only thing that mattered was Touko. That and the fact Touko hadn't outright rejected Yumi as her grande soeur.

Something that made this a very good day indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

The problem with Yumi was her popularity and the fact she didn't care about it. This made life more than a little difficult for Touko who did care about Yumi's popularity. Mostly because she had to deal with the aftermath.

Aftermath being jealous and enraged fangirls. Jealous that Yumi wanted Touko for her petite soeur and enraged that Touko had dared to reject her. Which made no sense to Touko. If they loved Yumi so much shouldn't they be glad she rejected her? It did leave the petite soeur field wide open, after all.

But Touko knew what fueled their rage. Yumi and her damned insistence that she wanted only Touko for her petite soeur. Something that irritated Touko to no end because she just knew it wasn't true. What Yumi wanted was someone to distract her from Sachiko, to take her mind off the upcoming marriage and departure from school. The truth was, it didn't have to be Touko, it could be anyone but it was easier with her.

She was aware of the situation with Sachiko and as such Touko wouldn't press Yumi in ways another petite soeur might. Demanding Yumi spend time away from Sachiko and with her, becoming jealous of Sachiko's importance in her life. Yumi thought Touko would never do such things and that made her a very appealing petite soeur.

The truth of the matter was, Touko wanted to do all those things. Well, no, she didn't want to do those things because they were so insufferably childish and stupid but she did have the natural urge.

Really, Touko couldn't help it. She, like countless others in her grade, instinctively liked Yumi. And another problem with Yumi, particularly for Touko, was the more time you spent with her the more likable she became. Hell, she transformed into someone downright lovable.

And despite what some might think, Touko wasn't immune tot Yumi's charms. Sometimes she wished she was. Lately Touko wish for that almost all the time. It was getting disgustingly hard to be around Yumi and her lovability with the constant exclamations of how she wanted Touko for her petite soeur. Because the more she heard this, the more Touko wanted it to be true.

She wanted to be the person Yumi cared for, the one she leaned on, the one who held the biggest place in her heart. But Touko knew that place already belonged to Sachiko and she also knew how much Sachiko needed Yumi's love. No matter how Yumi was hurting at the idea of losing Sachiko there was no doubt in Touko's mind that Sachiko was hurting more. Touko saw how empty Sachiko's life was before she had Yumi. A life filled with people admiring her at a distance but never getting close and never easing Sachiko's loneliness. Then Yumi came and smashed down all the perceived barriers Sachiko had around her and at last she was happy.

How could Touko take that away? Even if Yumi asked it of her it didn't seem right. But, oh, how she was tempted. Just like Yumi had done for Sachiko, she easily found her way into Touko's heart. Worming her way in, she slowly began chipping away at the walls Touko had been forming since her childhood. And the more Yumi chipped away the more Touko longed to let her in completely.

Then she would remind herself of Sachiko and she found herself fighting those feelings.

Though it was difficult, desperately so.

Especially with Yumi persistently waiting for her every day at school. Waiting at her classroom door to have lunch with her, to walk her to her clubs, and to accompany her home. All with the jealous and enraged fangirls watching.

"Touko-chan?"

Blinking several times, Touko looked up, finding herself face to face with Yumi who was gazing at her with some concern. "Your face is red," Yumi noted worriedly, somehow unaware her proximity was what caused this. Before Touko could reply, Yumi leaned forward and rested her forehead against the other girl's and murmured, "You aren't feverish." Pulling away, she placed her hand gently on Touko's forehead, tenderly pushing her hair aside. Spellbound by the soft and cool feeling of Yumi's hand on her skin, Touko stared blankly up at the older girl who frowned slightly. "How do you feel?"

It was the rumblings of the jealous and enraged fangirls that snapped Touko out of her Yumi induced trance. "I'm fine, Yumi-sama!" Touko exclaimed, jumping to her feet, chair clattering behind her.

"Are you sure?" asked Yumi, studying the other girl with genuine care and approaching her again.

Gathering her book bag, Touko gave a quick bow and said, "I'm sure, thank you for your concern." Then she turned and walked out the classroom, all too aware of the stares and calls of Yumi following her.

She ignored them all and kept walking, quietly cursing in her head the entire time. What happened to her loyalty to Sachiko? She promised herself that she wouldn't be the one to take Yumi from Sachiko. Or at least be the one to mistakenly believe that was possible. Because Touko wasn't stupid. She knew when people fit together. When they were meant to be.

Yumi and Sachiko were the definition of that.

So why didn't Yumi know that and leave her alone, Touko wondered. Closing her eyes in a false prayer before Maria-sama she heard the sound of footsteps and breathless gasps of air and knew it was Yumi behind her.

Calm, controlled, collected, Touko reminded herself as she opened her eyes and faced her sempai. "Yumi-sama," she greeted, unable to help being friendly to Yumi. But hopefully not too friendly, it would go against all her work so far.

"Touko-chan," Yumi began slowly, looking so unsure and vulnerable that Touko had to fight the urge to comfort her. Her eyes fell to the ground then lifted as she said, "You aren't avoiding me, are you?"

"Why would I do that, Yumi-sama?" Touko questioned, forming her best guileless expression and tilting her head to one side.

"I don't know why," said Yumi hesitantly. "You just left so quickly that I thought…" She trailed off, looking incredibly lost before she shook her head and smiled brightly at Touko. Bouncing forward on her toes, Yumi reached for the younger girl's hands and leaned forward to put their faces close together. "I have a very important question for Touko-chan," she proclaimed.

Calm, controlled, collected, Touko repeated in her head as she stepped back to leave more space between herself and Yumi. "Oh?" she asked, trying to appear bored while attempting to slow her fast heartbeat.

"Will you please go on a half date with me this Saturday?" questioned Yumi, holding their hands up as if in a prayer and looking beseechingly at Touko.

"A half date?" Touko echoed, her brain suddenly malfunctioning.

"A half date," enforced Yumi, smiling and nodding her head emphatically. She bounced closer to Touko and looked at her with wide and entreating eyes. "Please?"

"Just say yes, Touko!"

Jerking her head, Touko turned to see a mischievous looking Noriko in a crowd of students which had appeared out of nowhere to surround them. Scowling heavily, Touko turned on her heel, walking away from the crowd and fully intending on taking Yumi with her. Except the older girl refused to budge.

"Yumi-sama," said Touko in tones that were very tight but she also hoped were controlled. "Lets go."

"Not until Touko-chan gives me an answer," said Yumi firmly.

Her scowl returning and her frustration increasing as the crowd moved closer, Touko forgot all about being calm, controlled, and collected. "Fine," she said, thoroughly exasperated. "I agree."

"To what?" asked Yumi playfully, deciding to push her luck.

Immediately Touko's face darkened and pulling her hands free, she walked towards the gates of the school. Yumi pouted at Touko's departure and was soon running right after her. Hooking their arms together, she took advantage of Touko's disarmed state and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Thank you," she murmured against Touko's skin. "Thank you for saying yes." Then just as fast, she pulled away and ran off into the distance, leaving the younger girl to walk home alone for the first time in a week.

Uncontrolled, Touko's hand rose to touch her cheek, her skin warm where Yumi had kissed it, as she watched her run away. "You're welcome," she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why did I ask Touko-chan on a half date without planning it first?" Yumi moaned into her pillow.

"What did you say?" asked Yuuki, frowning at his sister, though his eyebrows rose in humorous observation at her complaints. "Because all I heard through the pillow was mzmrpouh Touko-channnnn," Yuuki sing songed the younger girl's name in a disturbing parody of Yumi.

"Not funny, Yuuki," said Yumi with a definite pout, trying to whap him with her pillow.

"But accurate all the same," Yuuki laughed, dodging the pillow and jumping to his feet. Taking sympathy on his sibling as he watched her groan and collapse on the bed, he suggested, "Why not ask Sachiko for advice?"

Yumi sat up, observing Yuuki with a look of horror. "I can't ask oneesama for help on my date with Touko-chan."

"Why?" asked Yuuki with a teasing expression. "Because you're cheating on her?" Instantly, Yumi's face fell and Yuuki realized his mistake. "I'm sorry, sis, I didn't mean--"

"But I am, aren't I?" said Yumi, turning her gaze away from him. "I wouldn't be if I chose Kanako-chan for my petite soeur but with Touko-chan it isn't the same."

"You care for her like you care for Sachiko," said Yuuki, his tone a bit disbelieving. He never thought that he would see the day anyone could come close to taking Sachiko's place in his sister's heart but the way she had been acting lately with Touko… perhaps it was a real possibility.

"Yes," Yumi admitted this almost painfully. She lifted her head to look at him rather desperately. "I can't help it though. Touko-chan reminds me so much of oneesama but in another way, a really good way. And I want to take care of her, make her happy, but it's different with her, Yuuki. She…" Yumi trailed off, her features growing still as she stared at something only she could see.

"She what?" questioned Yuuki.

"She wants to be loved and I want to love her," said Yumi finally, a soft but sad smile on her features. "Oneesama doesn't want that."

"Sachiko loves you," said Yuuki, a little in shock at hearing what equaled to his sister declaring she was giving up on her love for Sachiko. "You know that."

"I do," Yumi agreed, that sad smile remaining on her face. "And I love oneesama, I always will, but I know she won't really let me love her or really let herself love me back. Not to the fullest, not when she has to live up to the expectations of her family."

"But she doesn't have to!" Yuuki cried, suddenly struck by how very unfair it was. He knew that Sachiko loved his sister and he knew his sister loved Sachiko. Why couldn't they be together? It was all just so stupid.

"Oneesama thinks she does," said Yumi simply, closing her eyes and taking a long breath. "And as long as she thinks that we can't be together." Opening her eyes, Yumi stared down at her hands, pulling at the blanket on her bed. "I could wait for her to change her mind, I've already tried to change it myself and it didn't work." Looking up at Yuuki, she said quietly, "But it was oneesama who told me not to wait. To find a petite soeur because I would need the support once she went away."

"Yumi," said Yuuki dejectedly. He stared at her for a moment then formed a determined expression. "Wait here," he commanded and then he went running out of the room. Yumi looked after him in confusion but he soon returned carrying an armful of magazines. "Dating research!" he announced proudly, plopping the magazines onto Yumi's bed. Grinning widely, he winked at his sister. "With all the advice in here we're bound to come up with something Touko-chan should like."

Watching her brother rift through the pile of magazines, Yumi smiled slowly. He truly did want the best for her and somehow, without her explaining, he knew right now that was Touko. Kind as this was of him, Yumi couldn't help but tease her brother, just a little, about having an extensive collection of magazines with dating information. That was the way of being a big sister, after all.

---

In the end, Yumi didn't take Touko to any of the magazine suggested date spots. She did, however, make use of the advice one of them gave her. Namely to pick something that appealed to the interests of your date but would genuinely hold your own attention as well.

Which is how Yumi came to stand with Touko in front of the Tokyo Takarazuka Theatre, her hands flying from their place covering the younger girl's eyes as she exclaimed, "Ta dah!"

The sounds of people milling about, cars honking, music blaring but no response from Touko. Biting the inside of her lip, Yumi wondered if maybe the magazine had gravely misled her. Then Touko looked at her, eyes shining with excitement and Yumi knew that at long last she had done the right thing regarding Touko.

Not that she always thought she did the wrong thing but the younger girl could be so hard to read that Yumi often second guessed herself. It was nice, for once, to not feel that. To simply see Touko smiling happily and filled with joy.

"Shall we go inside?" Yumi suggested, lacing her fingers with Touko's and taking a step towards the theatre. Her momentum was soon stopped by a subtle tug at her hand. Looking back, she saw Touko's head was lowered. At once, Yumi frowned, wondering if she had been wrong and the other girl actually wasn't happy with her choice. "Touko-chan? Is something the matter?"

"How did you know?" asked Touko quietly, her head still lowered.

Yumi blinked in confusion then she realized that Touko was asking how she had known that she would want to come here. Smiling tenderly, Yumi stepped closer, reaching out to cup the girl's cheek, causing Touko's eyes to lift and meet her own. "Because I pay very close attention to what Touko-chan likes," replied Yumi fondly, her thumb moving against soft skin in a gentle caress. "In hopes it might help her to like me."

"Yumi-sama," Touko breathed and her lips moved silently as if in an unspoken confession. She looked helplessly into Yumi's kind gaze before dropping her eyes to the ground.

Forming an expression of disappointed understanding, Yumi's hand fell down and she laced her fingers with Touko's once again. Pulling the younger girl forward, she said brightly, "Lets go inside! The show is about to start."

In truth, they had thirty minutes before the curtain lifted.

---

Two hours later, the humor of the playwright and skills of the actors portraying his words had removed all traces of earlier unease. Smiling and exchanging anecdotes about scenes in the play, they stepped out into the dimming sunlight of late afternoon.

Reaching for Touko's hand with a hopeful look in her eyes, Yumi asked, "Are you hungry? We have plenty of time for lunch."

Touko paused, seeming to contemplate seriously and something in Yumi just knew this wasn't good for her. Whenever Touko appeared to think too hard about things involving Yumi the older girl inevitably got rejected. Thus, Yumi made it her immediate objective to remove any thoughts from Touko's mind.

This meant the tickle monster had to be brought out of retirement.

"Say yes, Touko-chan," Yumi began, wearing a semi-threatening expression as she neared the other girl.

"Yumi-sama?" Touko questioned, instinctively backing away.

With that, Yumi launched her attack. Wearing an almost wicked smile, Yumi's hands curled outwards like frightening claws which attacked Touko's midsection. Digging at her flesh mercilessly until the younger girl was doubled over with laughter. "Say yes," repeated Yumi, not letting up in the slightest, even though her antics were drawing quite a bit of attention.

"Yes," gasped Touko through her laughter. "Just stop!"

Instantly, Yumi's hands stilled and she wore an expression of great satisfaction. Spinning on her heel to face forward, she stuck her arm backwards, hand outstretched in a silent imitation of the gesture Touko had made weeks earlier. A moment passed then Yumi felt the warmth of Touko's hand in hers. A wide smile on her face, she looked to the other girl. "Where should we eat?" Yumi questioned.

"Anywhere is fine," murmured Touko, ears red as she noticed the stares that accompanied them as they walked down the street. Exactly how many people had seen Yumi's shameless attack on her anyway?

"Anywhere is not fine when it involves Touko-chan," Yumi pouted, pulling the younger girl forward until she walked at her side. "You have to pick something." She formed an entreating expression and said, "Please?"

"Why does it matter so much that I pick?" asked Touko wearily.

"Because I want to know all of your favorite things," replied Yumi, smiling happily at Touko. "So," she dipped her head down and brought her face close to Touko's. "Will you tell me?"

There was another long pause and Yumi feared Touko was thinking yet again when she released a sigh and said in something of a mumble, "Thai."

"What?" Yumi asked, honestly unable to hear.

"Thai food," said Touko reluctantly, averting her gaze. "That's my favorite."

Another little piece of the wall around Touko's heart had been chipped away and Yumi felt a thrill at this. Giving Touko's hand a gentle squeeze, she looked into ambivalent blue eyes as they lifted to meet her own. "Where do we get the best Thai food?" she asked.

For a response, Touko's eyes glinted and she formed a wicked smile that put Yumi's to shame.


	7. Chapter 7

Looking at the large platter of food the waitress placed in front of them, Yumi wondered at the wisdom of letting Touko choose for her. Although much of her anxiety had to do with the glint that hadn't left Touko's eyes since she suggested best place to get Thai food.

The restaurant was a charming family owned establishment complete with a staff who recognized Touko on sight. Perhaps a fondness for Touko explained the exorbitant amount of food they had been given.

Yumi was still eyeing the food as Touko said her thanks and quickly dug in. After a few moments, she noticed Yumi's hesitance and that tell tale glint appeared once again.

"Yumi-sama," Touko began sweetly and Yumi's head jerked up. The younger girl was smiling warmly at her and proffering a bite of green curry on her fork. "Try some?"

Deciding to ignore whatever trepidation she felt, Yumi leaned forward to take the food into her mouth. And exactly five seconds after she finished eating, her mouth promptly set on fire. Or at least that's what it felt like.

"Water," Yumi gasped, reaching for her glass of water and finishing it off quickly. She gratefully took Touko's drink from her as the other girl offered it. When she was done drinking and the blazing fire in her mouth died down to a slow steady burn, Yumi scowled at Touko as she said, "Why didn't you warn me?"

"Then you wouldn't have tried it," said Touko smoothly, taking a bite of the food that had just torched Yumi's taste buds and chewing happily. "And I had to punish Yumi-sama somehow for her frequent manipulations, didn't I?" Touko smiled, innocent and bright, tilting her head to one side, curls bouncing as she took another bite of her food. "This seemed the most harmless way."

"Touko-chan," Yumi reddened, looking guilty.

"It's fine," said Touko calmly, carefully choosing her food and examining it closely. Lifting her eyes to look at Yumi, she said, "I might go along with your plans but that doesn't mean I've changed my mind Yumi-sama. I won't be your petite soeur."

"I just want to know you," Yumi began, her eyes going wide, unsure what had brought this on. "And I want you to know me. Really know me, Touko-chan. Until we do that how can you say no?"

Taking another bite of her food, Touko looked at Yumi with a blasé expression and said, "I told you I wouldn't interfere. That you could do as you wanted in your pursuit of me. But I never said it would change my mind about being your petite soeur."

"Why?" said Yumi in a whisper. "There's nothing I can do to convince you? Why would you say that?" Ducking her head and blinking her eyes to rid herself of any tears that might fall, she said brokenly, "Do you hate me so much?"

Staring at Yumi, a horrible sinking feeling welled in Touko's stomach and she had to picture Sachiko in order to go on. She was the reason for all this. Her beloved big sister who cared for her when no one else did. Who still loved Yumi, who still needed Yumi, who would never admit it, not even if it was for her own good. So Touko would do it for her, she would force Yumi to restart her fight for Sachiko by ending the battle for herself.

Even if it broke her own heart in the process.

"I'm doing this because I don't hate Yumi-sama," said Touko softly, causing the older girl to lift her eyes and look at her hopefully. Unable to help herself, Touko reached out for Yumi's hand, stroking the silken skin with her thumb. "Sachiko-oneesama loves you and you love her. I might agree to be your petite soeur if I didn't know it meant trying to replace her."

"I'm not--" Yumi protested weakly.

"Yumi-sama," chided Touko kindly, a smile playing on her lips. She gently shook the older girl's hand and said, "You don't really want to do this. You only got the idea after Sachiko-oneesama told you that you needed a petite soeur, isn't that right?"

Turning dark red, Yumi dropped her head only to look up with determination as she said, "No. I know what I feel for you and Oneesama didn't cause that." Yumi took Touko's hand in hers and squeezed it gently, looking at the other girl earnestly. "I care for you… I want to know all of your favorite things, everything about you and that has nothing to do with Oneesama! Nothing at all."

Touko wanted to believe these words, wanted it so very badly but she couldn't. There was no way her mind could fathom Yumi choosing her over Sachiko. Not when real and true free will was involved. No, Yumi was forced into this by Sachiko's dull acceptance of her loveless future. Touko was simply a consolation prize, a second choice.

That was something Touko couldn't bear.

"You might like me, Yumi-sama," said Touko quietly. She tilted her head, curls bouncing and she said winsomely, "I am very cute and charming apparently." Her eyes had a serious light to them as she continued, "But you love Sachiko-oneesama." Yumi's face fell and she smiled tenderly. "Don't be so upset by it, Yumi-sama. I'm not. In fact," Touko drawled, lifting up another piece of food and taking a bite. "I'm going to help you."

"Help me?" asked Yumi, perplexed.

"Yes," said Touko easily, burying the terrible feeling of loss as she gave Yumi an encouraging look. "Help with Sachiko-oneesama and ridding her of the foolish insistence that she has to be miserable with Suguru-neechan." She offered what she hoped with a bright smile. "You do want that, don't you?"

In a daze, lost as to how this conversation had come about, Yumi said vaguely, "Yes."

Unaware that with this single word the wall around Touko's heart started to rebuild.

---

Kanako watched Yumi. Even when she felt betrayed by her, disillusioned by her real self, she watched her. There was just something about the older girl which captivated her. She wasn't the perfect innocent flower Kanako had first imagined but she was kind and wonderfully generous.

And she was hurting.

The last few weeks had been a rollercoaster for Yumi. She had watched her become withdrawn from Touko's rejection, elated from Touko's permission to pursue her, determined from Touko's resistance to her advances, and now hurting from what Kanako assumed to be Touko's second rejection. While Kanako could stand by and watch Yumi go through many things hurting was not one of them. Especially when she might help it to end.

She decided the wisest thing to do would be to go to the source of Yumi's problems. Although said source hardly seemed pleased to be in her presence. Nor very pleased at her choice of meeting place.

Frowning deeply, Touko inspected the greenhouse with a narrowed gaze then turned her attention to Kanako. "Why are we here?" she demanded.

"I want to speak to you about Yumi-sama," said Kanako, her voice eerily clear and calm. "I thought it best to do so in a place she loves."

Staring at the Rosa Chinensis bush, Touko's gaze was lidded and unbidden, an image of a smiling Yumi came into her mind. Shaking her head, wanting the image to leave, Touko looked at Kanako imperiously. "Don't you think you should speak to Yumi-sama about things which concern her?" she questioned.

"Yumi-sama can't answer my question. Unfortunately, you are the only one who can do that," stated Kanako, not bothered in the slightest by Touko's abruptness.

"Fine," said Touko coolly. "Ask your question."

"Why do you push Yumi-sama away when you're in love with her?" asked Kanako, watching Touko with a steady gaze that calmly processed her reaction.

Her eyes wide, Touko's heart leapt and she quickly tried to stifle this response. Clenching her jaw, she looked away from the taller girl. Play the part of casual denial or just admit it and tell the truth? Touko was sorely tempted by the first option just because she disliked allowing Kanako to be right. Then she saw the small and disgustingly knowing smile Kanako wore and realized it was useless. She already knew she was right and that was why they were here.

"Because she loves Sachiko-oneesama," said Touko reluctantly. The manners that had been hammered into her were the only thing that kept her from grinding her teeth in annoyance. She loathed to speak of her feelings, all her life anytime she did it never ended well. A subtle mocking or outright ignoring, those were the responses she received from her parents. So she learned to bury her feelings deep, far away, where it was like they never existed and therefore could never be hurt.

Then she met Sachiko and slowly she learned to trust and love. But just one person. Just Sachiko. She was special and Touko vowed it was her alone she could trust. Slowly she watched Sachiko change. Become lighter and filled with a genuine appreciation for life. She heard the reason for this, listened to the name reverently slip from Sachiko's lips. Fukuzawa Yumi. At first, she was jealous, horribly so. Sachiko had always been like her, that was why Touko trusted her, loved her, and now this Yumi appears and that all changes?

Touko wanted to hate her. Had been planning on hating her, in fact, but then Yumi came rushing through the door, gasping for breath and so very earnest in her apology to Sachiko. She could see then how much Sachiko meant to Yumi and that hatred and jealously slowly left her. Even in the beginning, Touko thought she loved her. Trusted her? No. Liked her? Not always. Understood her? Certainly not. But Touko loved her for making Sachiko happy. She never meant to fall in love herself. Honestly, she hadn't. If anything she had been trying so very hard to prevent it because she knew in the end it would bring nothing but pain.

"Having me as a petite soeur is Yumi-sama's way of trying to replace Sachiko-oneesama. But they still love each other," Touko stared down Kanako, her gaze flashing dangerously before she spoke again. "And that is why I push her away."

Quietly taking this in, Kanako dipped her head in a nod of satisfaction. Touko was turning to leave when the taller girl said, "Yumi-sama isn't happy though."

"She will be," said Touko tightly, looking over her shoulder at Kanako. "Once she's back with Sachiko-oneesama."

"And what if she doesn't go back to the Rosa Chinensis?" asked Kanako, lifting an eyebrow and observing Touko as if she was some curious science experiment. "What will you do then?"

No reply came from Touko other than the final and forceful click of the greenhouse door closing.


	8. Chapter 8

It had taken weeks but after much poking and prodding and the saddest of expressions, Touko had gotten Sachiko to agree to come over for a quiet dinner at her house. With an equal amount of poking and prodding and a playfully pleading expression, Touko had gotten Yumi to agree to the same thing. And with a bit of luck and some clever tactics, she arranged those quiet dinners to take place on the same day without either girl having knowledge of it. While Touko was sure that Yumi hadn't spoke to Sachiko of her plans for their romantic reunion she knew Yumi was reluctant to go through with any plotting this might involve.

Which left everything up to Touko. Though she wasn't alone in her task. Mostly because a certain someone refused to let her be. Especially when it came to matters involving Yumi. It was really quite annoying but somehow charming at the same time. Perhaps because Touko knew their worry and constant presence was the true sign of a friend. The first real one she ever had.

"I don't understand why you're doing this," Noriko remarked, watching as Touko opened the boxes of food she ordered for the dinner.

"How many times have I told you?" said Touko with irritation, looking up from her task. "Sachiko-oneesama is still in love with Yumi-sama no matter how much she denies it. They're not happy apart so I'm helping to bring them back together. Why is that so hard for everyone to understand?"

"Everyone?" questioned Noriko, lifting an eyebrow. "I thought I was the only one who knew about your plan."

Forming a scowl as she opened another box of food, Touko said, "Hosokawa Kanako cornered me in the greenhouse a week ago. She wanted to know why Yumi-sama has been so sad." Scowling deeply, Touko exclaimed, "Like she has the right to ask! The way she treated Yumi-sama before. Just because she didn't live up to whatever warped ideal Hosokawa had in her mind."

"What did you tell her?" Noriko pursued, amused by how Kanako always managed to irritate her friend. Touko was a passionate person but she could be extremely closed off with her feelings at times. But whenever it came to the taller girl something seemed to make the part of Touko's personality that was controlled with her emotions completely snap. Noriko wondered if it had to do animosity over sharing Yumi's affections or it was something deeper.

"I told her about my plan of course," Touko sniffed, arranging the food carefully on a plate. "Not that it was any of her business."

"And what did she think about the plan?" asked Noriko, genuinely curious about the taller girl's reaction.

Touko's cheeks grew red at this question and turning to her friend, looking as if she was trying to repress an embarrassing memory, she tossed her hair carelessly over her shoulder. "Her opinion is hardly important," Touko declared.

"Right," said Noriko skeptically. Seeing that Touko wasn't going to tell her what really went on with Kanako, she turned her attention to the reason for food preparation. "When are they going to be here?"

Looking at the clock, Touko frowned. "Fifteen minutes." Waving her hands at Noriko in a flitting movement, she said, "That means you need to leave. I told you when you got here that you had to be gone by the time they arrived. If they see you here they'll know something is going on."

"If you say so," said Noriko in dry amusement, shaking her head. She followed Touko to the door, gathering her book bag up and looking at the other girl with a concerned light in her eyes. "Call me tonight, okay? I know this isn't easy for you, no matter how much you deny it."

"What's hard about putting two people who love one another together again?" asked Touko, flashing an arrogant smile.

"Touko," Noriko murmured her name sadly. She reached out to touch her friend's cheek, her hand falling short when the other girl ducked her head to hide from her. Releasing a sigh, she set her book bag down and took a step closer, placing a gentle hand on the top of Touko's head. "You don't have to act strong around me."

"It's not an act," muttered Touko, hands clenching and unclenching, her head staying lowered. "If I wasn't strong I couldn't do this. I couldn't…" Touko trailed off, her hands balled up into fists and her body trembling violently.

"Give Yumi-sama up?" Noriko finished for her. Her hand fell from Touko's head, joining the other to wrap around the other girl's waist and pull her in for a hug. Lowering her head, Noriko murmured in her ear, "I know you're strong. You just don't have to be that way all the time. Especially around me. I know it must be hard for you."

More trembling and Touko's arms went around Noriko, clutching to her for a long moment before she said shakily, "I can't do this now. I have to get the dinner ready and if they see me like this they'll know something is going on."

"Call me," insisted Noriko, reaching down to lift Touko's chin up. Pressing her hand flat against the other girl's cheek, she offered a kind smile. "Promise?"

"I promise," said Touko softly. She shook her head and formed an expression of put upon exasperation and agitatedly waved at the other girl. "Now get going! I have to get ready. They'll be here any minute."

One last hug and Noriko slipped out the door, leaving Touko to her last minute dinner preparations. The hardest thing, Touko realized, was making the setting romantic without it being too romantic. It was hard enough to arrange it so Sachiko would arrive precisely before Yumi without either of them tipping the other off just to have everything ruined by candlelight and roses. Though they didn't really need things like that since Yumi and Sachiko already loved each other. It was just circumstance and Sachiko's stubbornness that was keeping them apart. So a romantic atmosphere wasn't really needed in this case. Although it would have been nice.

Touko was busy arranging the plates and pitcher of sparkling cider perfectly on the table when the doorbell rang. Glancing down at her watch, a triumphant smile formed on her face. Right on time, Touko said to herself as she walked to the front door, let the plan begin.

"Sachiko-oneesama," said Touko happily, smiling at the older girl who stood at the front door, looking off into the distance. "Come inside." Sachiko stepped inside and removed her coat. "I have all of your favorites, including fresh apple cider."

Eyeing the empty house speculatively, Sachiko murmured, "Are we alone?"

"Mother and Father are at some charity function," said Touko dismissively, hanging Sachiko's coat in the closet. She turned back to the other girl with a bright smile on her face, curls bouncing as she neared. "Something very boring that I had no interest in attending. Not that they asked me."

"Touko," said Sachiko softly, a worried light emerging in her eyes. "I've been wanting to speak with you… I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help with Auntie and Uncle as well as that business with the drama club." Taking a step forward, she clasped the smaller girl's shoulders, her eyes dark in their concern and care. "I know how Yumi helped you back then but still, I should have done something. You are my cousin and so very dear to me."

"It's all right," Touko murmured, shaking her head and forming a wavering smile that did its best to take away any worries Sachiko might have. "There wasn't anything you could have done, Sachiko-oneesama, not when it comes to my parents. And Yumi-sama resolved things very nicely with the drama club if I might say so myself."

"She did, didn't she?" said Sachiko fondly. "I was so proud of her."

"I was grateful for her help," remarked Touko, hooking her arm through Sachiko's and leading her into the dining room, well aware that Yumi would be arriving any minute. "Yumi-sama has been very kind to me. You're very lucky to have found such a wonderful petite soeur, Sachiko-oneesama." Touko paused as they arrived at the dining table and looking up into the older girl's eyes, her gaze was unwavering in its strength and knowledge. "She loves you completely."

"Touko?" Sachiko questioned, a slight frown marring her perfect features.

Remaining silent for a long moment, Touko sighed and said, "I apologize for speaking out of turn but I must tell you that Yumi-sama is still in love with you. Sachiko-oneesama," Touko spoke softly but almost sternly. "She suffers when she's apart from you. I know why you're doing this… trying to put her together with me but it won't make her forget you because you're in her heart always." Sachiko opened her mouth to reply when the doorbell rang sharply in the air and looking to the older girl with an apologetic expression, Touko said, "That must be the dessert." When Sachiko looked at her in obvious surprise, Touko laughed gaily. "Sachiko-oneesama! Surely you didn't think I made all of this myself? Or have you blocked out what happened the last time I attempted to use my culinary skills?"

"It was a spectacular fire for only one small souffle," said Sachiko, humor lacing her tones. Touko moved to exit the dining room but Sachiko stopped her with a gentle hold to her wrist. When the younger girl turned back to look at her with wide questioning eyes, Sachiko said quietly, "We will continue our conversation when you return. Whether it be considered out of turn or not, Touko."

Nodding her head in reply, Touko quickly left the dining room and headed to the front door. Opening it to reveal Yumi who quickly spun around and offered a smile that held as much anxiety as hope in it. "Touko-chan," Yumi breathed, taking a step forward. "Thank you again for inviting me."

"Don't be silly, Yumi-sama," Touko chided, pulling the older girl into her house and closing the front door quietly. All while trying to ignore the longing way that Yumi was looking at her. "It's only dinner. There's nothing to thank me for."

Silence and Touko half expected for Yumi to exclaim that anytime spent with her precious Touko-chan was something to be thankful for but it never came. Instead Yumi looked at her with dark brown eyes that were solemn and searching but searching for what Touko had no idea. Forming a nervous smile, Touko took the older girl's hand and led her to the dining room. Opening the door, she murmured, "Don't be angry with me, Yumi-sama, but I've planned a surprise for you. And please," Touko paused, looking long and hard into Yumi's eyes, a hint of pleading present. "Tell her not to be angry with me as well."

"Touko-chan?" asked Yumi with some confusion, blinking at the younger girl as she found herself gently propelled into the dining room with the door closing behind her with a quiet click. Facing forward, her eyes widened at the sight of Sachiko who looked at her with an identical expression of surprise on her features. "Oneesama? What are you doing here?"

"Falling for a clever trick, I would suppose," murmured Sachiko, eyeing the closed doors of the dining room. "And you?"

Following Sachiko's gaze to the closed doors, Yumi said, "I thought I was having dinner with Touko-chan." Turning back to Sachiko, she moved towards the older girl and said, "I don't think Touko-chan was trying to trick us, oneesama. She's just…" Yumi trailed off, lowering her head, unable to meet her grande soeur's penetrating gaze. "She's just trying to help."

"Help how?" questioned Sachiko. A moment of hesitation as Yumi looked up at her only to quickly lower her head again and Sachiko thought back to what Touko had said to her before Yumi's arrival. Seeing the guilt and fear that her petite soeur held in her stance, Sachiko knew immediately what this was. Though she wasn't sure why the younger girl had allowed herself to get talked into this. "Yumi," Sachiko murmured, walking to the other girl and gently reaching out to cup her chin in a tender hold. "Please look at me."

"No," said Yumi, a sob in her voice, shaking her head. "I thought this might be what Touko-chan was planning but I didn't say anything to you, oneesama. Because I wanted to be here… having this dinner with you even though I know it's not what you want."

"Yumi," Sachiko said her name in surprise, eyes going wide, lifting her petite soeur's chin up so she could look her in the eyes. "Why would you say such a thing? I would always welcome a chance to spend time with you, no matter the circumstances."

Shaking her head again, Yumi stepped away from Sachiko and hugging herself, she said in a tiny voice, "Not like this. Not like I want and not like Touko-chan has planned."

It was then that Sachiko took note of how the dining room was arranged, the mood wasn't overpowering but it was romantic nonetheless, and it was then that she realized exactly what her cousin had been planning for her dinner with Yumi this night. Suddenly her final words took a much more powerful meaning and swallowing the lump in her throat, Sachiko's tones were almost rough as she said, "I've explained this to you… I thought you understood."

"I don't think I'll ever really understand, oneesama," whispered Yumi, looking heartbroken. "Not as long as I love you."

---

Spying was wrong, Touko knew that. But then again, tricking your elders is wrong too and she had done that quite effectively with very little quibbles from her conscious so what was the difference? Besides, she wanted to know so very badly if her plan was working. She was far too much of a realist to think Sachiko and Yumi immediately flew into each others arms upon being left alone in the dining room but perhaps, at the very least, they were talking about their issues and Yumi was making Sachiko see what a fool she was for trying to push their love aside.

Feeling something like a peeping tom, Touko positioned herself at porch outside of the dining room, pushing the outer door open just a crack so she could hear what was going on inside. From her hiding position she could perfectly see Sachiko and Yumi who were involved in a deep discussion.

"Why won't you at least think about what I've said?" Yumi cried, her hands flying out to grasp at Sachiko's sleeves.

Looking away from her petite soeur, Sachiko murmured, "The wedding date has already been set, Yumi. I don't know what there is to think about." The younger girl released a quiet cry at this and Sachiko wore a stricken expression as she turned to her. Holding her face in a gentle grasp, she wiped her tears away, wearing a tormented expression as she did so. "Please don't look that way," Sachiko pleaded softly. "Why do you think I told you to forget about me and to be with Touko? I knew I would cause you pain… make you cry like this and she never would. She's braver than I am, Yumi, and she won't hurt you. Not when she realizes you truly do love her."

"You always talk about Touko-chan," said Yumi in a quiet accusation, looking up with eyes that held as much hurt as anger. "But you never speak about yourself, oneesama. What about what you feel? You say the wedding date has been set but is having a wedding what you really want?" Sachiko turned her gaze away from Yumi at this question and the younger girl seemed to bristle at this. Reaching up with a determined look on her features, she held the taller girl's face in her hands and focused Sachiko's attention back onto her. "Is it what you want?" Yumi reinforced, her voice steely and unwavering.

"What I want," Sachiko whispered, closing her eyes painfully as her head fell to rest on Yumi's shoulders.

Yumi's arms instantly wrapped Sachiko up in a loving embrace and Touko was struck by the beauty until her vision blurred with so many tears she couldn't look anymore. Hastily wiping her tears away, Touko took a shuddering breath and reminded herself this is what she wanted. Sachiko admitting that she didn't want to marry Suguru, that she wanted Yumi, now and always. Wiping more of her tears away, wishing they would stop falling and that her stupid heart would stop feeling as if it was breaking. This was her plan and it had succeeded, she was right all along. Sachiko did still love Yumi and Yumi…

Shaking her head furiously, Touko didn't want to think about what Yumi felt. Because if she did then she would have to acknowledge that perhaps Yumi never felt anything for her. That she was what she had always suspected deep down, merely a poor replacement for Sachiko. Releasing a shuddering sob as she walked back into the house, Touko decided she wouldn't wait until later to call Noriko.

That much, at least, she could do for herself.

---

"What I want doesn't matter," Sachiko whispered sadly, her breath warm on Yumi's skin. "The wedding date is still set."

"How can you say that?" demanded Yumi angrily, pushing her grande soeur back to look up at her with flashing eyes. "It matters to me! It should matter you! Oneesama," Yumi said in a desperate plea. "Do you love Suguru? Do you want to marry him?"

Lifting her head slowly, a twisted smile pulling at her lips, Sachiko murmured, "My family wants it, so I must." Looking away from Yumi, she continued quietly, "You should go. I'll remain and speak with Touko. She needs to understand she must give up this plan of hers."

"What about me?" asked Yumi, tears lacing her voice. "Don't I need to give up? Or does what I feel or want not even matter?"

"Yumi," Sachiko said her name brokenly, reaching out to clasp the younger girl's shoulders. When Yumi shrugged her hands off, Sachiko gazed at her sadly then murmured, "I know you must hate me but I'm not a brave person. I never have been. All of my life, everything has revolved around my family and their desires, their plans for me. I never had the strength to go against them. Then oneesama took me for her petite soeur and she made me do things for myself for the first time in my life and for a time, I loved it, that freedom she gave to me. But it wasn't anything meant to last because they are my family always. I might not want to marry Suguru but I do want for them to be happy and they will be if I…"

"They'll be happy if you marry a man you don't love?" Yumi said incredulously. "Oneesama, you can't believe that."

"You don't understand," said Sachiko in desolate tones.

No one understood what it meant to be an Ogasawara, no one except perhaps the man she was going to marry. Suguru felt that same stifling pressure from his family, that all encompassing need to make them happy, to live up to their expectations because if you didn't there was that horrible sinking feeling you could lose them and if that happened who would you be then? No one of any importance because all of their lives it had been stressed to them it was the family that mattered, the name and reputation of the group as a whole was valued, not the individual.

"You're right I don't understand," said Yumi with certain frustration. "And I'm not sure I ever want to." She was quiet for a long moment then she looked at Sachiko who was staring away from her, out the long windows of the dining room, an empty expression on her face. "This is it then, isn't it? I won't be able to say anything to convince you that this isn't right. That you shouldn't throw away your wants for theirs."

Continuing to face away from Yumi, holding herself tight for comfort, Sachiko said slowly and softly, "I've always relied on my family for so very much and the thought of refusing a request they make of me… it isn't something I can do. But Touko is different. She's part of my family, yes, but she doesn't let them control her. If the reason was strong enough, she would go against them."

"Oneesama?" said Yumi in a whisper.

"Touko won't be afraid to love you," Sachiko continued on, as if Yumi had never spoken. Looking back at her petite soeur, she gave a wavering smile. "I've known from the beginning, that's why I suggested her to you. I thought if I couldn't be with you then she could and I knew that she would make you happy. At least, once she believed you returned her feelings."

"Oneesama, I don't understand," Yumi frowned, moving towards her grande soeur. "What about Touko-chan's feelings?"

Dark amusement sparked in her eyes only to fade into a bleak melancholy and Sachiko said, "She's in love with you, Yumi."


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting on a bus, Yumi pressed her forehead against the cool glass, watching as buildings flew past in a blur of lights and motion. When it first arrived at the stop, she had been so lost in thought that the driver had called out to her, asking if she wanted to board or not. Although she had been embarrassed by the incident Yumi found she couldn't help slipping back into that state of mind as she soon as she sat down. Sachiko's words kept echoing in her head, dogging her constantly.

"_She's in love with you, Yumi."_

It wasn't like her oneesama to lie, especially to her, so Yumi knew there was truth in her words. But all the same, she couldn't comprehend the idea of Touko being in love with her. If Touko loved her then why was she cold at times? Why did she insist in trying to reunite her with Sachiko? Why didn't she act the slightest bit like she was in love?

Before she left, Yumi voiced these questions to Sachiko who smiled sadly and said that Yumi knew the answers already. She just had to think about Touko and what kind of person she was to realize them. And that's what Yumi had been doing ever since she left the younger girl's house but the answers refused to come. Heaving a sigh and watching as her breath fogged up the window, Yumi thought yet again about Touko and what kind of girl she was. As she did, Yumi wondered vaguely if coming up with a list of Touko's characteristics would help.

Excited by the idea, Yumi searched through her bag and pulled out a pen and paper to begin jotting things down. She decided the best way to go about it would be to do it like those free thinking exercises. To simply consider Touko in her mind and write down the words that popped into her head as she focused on her. Smiling widely at this, Yumi set about writing. The list came to her surprisingly fast at first as she quickly wrote down the following:

_Loyal._

_Stubborn._

_Feisty._

_Intelligent._

_Cute but hates it when you tell her so._

_Outgoing._

_Motivated._

_Caring._

_Smart Aleck._

_Brave._

_Grumpy._

_Strangely shy._

_Curious._

_Skeptical._

_Guarded._

Yumi paused as an image of Touko came to her, an unreadable but equally unbearable emptiness in her eyes and a twisted smile on her features, as if she knew far too much about the world and the people in it and hated herself for it. Biting her lip at this image, Yumi looked down at her list and wrote two more things.

_Hurt._

_Lonely._

Staring at the words, Yumi found the answers to her questions. Touko was cold to her because she was hurt, she had been hurting for so very long that maybe she didn't know any other way of existing. Hurt by how her family ignored her, how she was treated like a commodity, not a person, and not even a very valuable commodity at that. Growing up like that how easy would it be to trust another person? To believe their actions and feelings towards you were genuine and not some attempt at manipulation? And of course you would distrust anyone you knew was trying to manipulate you, no matter their reason.

Loyalty and stubbornness were why Touko was trying her best to reunite her with Sachiko. She truly loved Sachiko like a big sister and was fiercely loyal to her. From the little she knew, it seemed to Yumi that Sachiko was the lone family member who cared for Touko, who gave her attention and love when everyone else would not. Because of that, Touko valued Sachiko's happiness more than her own and she believed Yumi to be the source of that happiness. Which meant she had to bring them back together to make Sachiko happy again, despite her own feelings. Even when it was obvious that Sachiko wouldn't go along with her plans, Touko stubbornly refused to accept it, not wanting to contend with the possibility of her beloved big sister remaining unhappy when she had happiness within her grasp.

Touko rarely dropped her guard and it was this that kept her from revealing her feelings. They were hidden away in some deep recess of her heart where she knew they would be safe. Where they couldn't be hurt by Yumi's potential rejection and they stayed in that dark place, alone and unappreciated. Perhaps wanting to be released when it seemed as if Yumi returned her feelings but loyalty forcing them to remain hidden to help ensure Sachiko's happiness once again. But even though Touko tried so very hard to hide her love Yumi could see now how it emerged in the smallest but most significant ways. How she was always subtly looking out for the older girl's welfare, how she stalwartly supported her, though she did make a big show of complaining as she did. Once again in attempt to guard herself, to keep herself safe, maybe from her own feelings.

Running her fingers over the list, Yumi looked at it in something akin to shock. Touko really was in love with her. She had been for months, perhaps longer. The concept was foreign and a little frightening and Yumi hated herself for feeling this way. It was what she wanted, wasn't it? For Touko to love her? She had been chasing after that just as much as getting Touko to accept her as a grande soeur. So why was it now that she knew Touko loved her, was in love with her, she wasn't ecstatic?

Because she wasn't sure she returned those feelings.

Yumi loved Touko but she didn't know if she was in love with her. Shutting her eyes tightly, Yumi rested her head against the window with a slight thump, not caring in the slightest the pain this caused her. How could she have done it? She chased after Touko like she was a brand new toy, shouting at the top of her lungs how much she wanted it, only to stare at it blankly when it was finally given to her. Opening her eyes, Yumi stared out into the darkness and said, "I'm a horrible person."

And really, she was. She had been playing with Touko for so long without ever really knowing what she wanted. All the time longing for Sachiko and letting Touko see that. Of course the younger girl never let her know about her feelings! Touko knew this would be her reaction. Guilt and confusion and a sinking feeling of regret. Not exactly the desired response when confessing your love.

What did she always say about Touko? That she could fall in love with her. And really, Yumi knew she could. It was simply that she never saw herself really allowing it because Sachiko was there, lurking in the back of her mind. Always present in her thoughts and it seemed to Yumi that as long as Sachiko held that place there wasn't room for Touko. But now…

Sachiko was asking Yumi to let her leave that place in her heart and to allow Touko in. Because Touko loved her just as much as Sachiko did, perhaps more, because unlike Sachiko she wouldn't let anything come between them. Once Yumi accepted her love, she would devote herself to the older girl, no matter what anyone might say about them. The opinions of the general public didn't matter in the slightest to Touko, that was something Yumi knew first hand, and Sachiko had said Touko wouldn't share her problems with the family. That she couldn't be swayed by their words or wants.

The scary thing was how easily it could happen, to start loving Touko. Honestly, Yumi thought she already did because ever since she left the house she had been obsessed with thoughts of Touko and her feelings and how she had probably hurt her over the past few months and how she could possibly make it up to her. Not once had Sachiko's rejection entered her mind, that final and unwavering goodbye that ended their romantic relationship for good. Only she found guilt overwhelming her because while she thought she had begun to love Touko, to fall in love with her, she wasn't sure she could ever stop loving Sachiko. And would Touko really want her when she felt that way?

This thought plagued Yumi for the rest of the night.

---

Pressing her hand flat against the door to Touko's room, Sachiko reminded herself why she was doing this. She loved Yumi but she was also painfully aware of her own faults. The opinions of others mattered far too much to her, she had been raised to care more about what everyone else thought of her than she herself did. Because of that, continuing her relationship with Yumi would be impossible. Unless they were to do it in secret and Sachiko couldn't ask that of the younger girl. Though she had a feeling if she was to ask Yumi might reluctantly agree and that reluctance would slowly kill their love for each other, she was sure of it. That was why she was doing this, that and the knowledge Touko loved Yumi as she did.

And Touko, unlike her, had very little care about the opinions of others. Particularly those of their disapproving family members, including her own parents, because they themselves were the very same people who had paid her so little care in the past. If they couldn't show her any respect then why should she return it? Sachiko knew all too well from various experiences this was the younger girl's stance on their family. Something that made her perfect for Yumi because she would never be swayed by their disapproval. In fact, Sachiko wondered if Touko would even notice it.

Giving the door a soft knock, Sachiko waited a moment before opening it. When she did, she saw Touko looking at her from where she sat on her bed, eyes wide with surprise and glistening with unshed tears, her right hand holding her mobile phone. "Sachiko-oneesama!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. Her eyes remained fixed on Sachiko until someone on the other end of the phone said something that caused Touko to tear her eyes away. Offering Sachiko an apologetic smile, Touko turned around and conversed quietly with whoever she was speaking with. A few seconds later, she was turning her phone off and looking at Sachiko with an expression of definite concern as she placed the phone on her nightstand. Looking up from the small table, Touko appeared lost for the proper words and finally said a bit hesitantly, "Where is Yumi-sama?"

"Yumi has gone home," said Sachiko rather solemnly.

"Then…" Touko trailed off, unable to say the words, face turning red with embarassment at having been caught.

"Your plan was a good one, Touko," murmured Sachiko, stepping close to her cousin. "And I understand quite well why you did it but I must ask you to cease your efforts. I've made my decision and Yumi has accepted it and so should you."

"But it isn't right!" declared Touko fiercely, moving quickly from around her bed to stand in front of Sachiko. "Why should you be unhappy just because they want to merge the companies? It's not a marriage, it's a business deal!"

Tilting her head, Sachiko's eyes traveled about the room, a small smile playing on her lips when she saw a picture of herself and Touko aboard the family yacht, Sachiko trying her best to keep her hat on her head and Touko beaming at her. It was only three short years ago but oh, how life was so much simpler then. "You might be right about that, Touko, but it hardly matters," she said quietly. "They want this marriage and because of that the reasons behind it are inconsequential."

"But—" Touko tried again only to be silenced by Sachiko stepping forward and placing an index finger over her mouth.

"You mustn't be so romantically self destructive, Touko," said Sachiko almost playfully, though a quiet sadness shone in her eyes. "I know you would rather die than admit it but this is good news for you if you would only accept it as such."

"Sachiko-oneesama?" Touko said her name in a disbelieving whisper.

"I know how you feel about Yumi," continued Sachiko kindly and Touko immediately dropped her head, face turning red again, and she kept her gaze as far from Sachiko as she could manage. Sighing at this reaction, Sachiko reached down to hold her cousin's face in her hands, after a long moment Touko relented and allowed Sachiko to lift her head, though she kept her eyes away from the older girl. "Touko," she said her name with such depth of understanding that the younger girl couldn't help but draw her gaze to Sachiko. "I don't blame you for how you feel, I never have." Sachiko gave a wry smile. "More than anyone, I can understand how easy it is to fall under Yumi's spell. Especially when you've never encountered caring such as hers."

"I never meant for it to happen!" cried Touko in tormented tones, clutching at Sachiko's hands and looking up at her with eyes that begged for forgiveness. "Please, believe me!"

"I believe you," murmured Sachiko gently, pulling her cousin to her in a warm embrace. Leaning down, she stroked Touko's hair and whispered in her ear, "I told you I understood how easy it is to fall in love with Yumi, didn't I? I could never blame you for such a thing. I know all to well how it's beyond your own control, no matter how you wish it wasn't so. I also know how your guilt at falling in love with Yumi is what is pressing you to get her to return to me, despite the choices I've made. But Touko," Sachiko said her name tenderly but firmly, her gaze turning fierce. "You must stop. She needs you now." Pausing for a long moment, the older girl closed her eyes and released a shuddering sigh. "If I cannot be with Yumi there is no one else I would rather have take care of her than you, Touko. I've known you since you were a child and I've watched you grow and I know what kind of person you are. Though you try to hide your kindness beneath a prickly exterior I know it's there. Please," Sachiko pleaded, gripping the younger girl's hands tightly. "Love her and treat her well. Treat her as I should have."

Before Touko could formulate a reply, Sachiko slipped away, closing the door softly behind her, leaving Touko stunned as she stepped backwards and sat down on her bed. All the while wondering exactly what she should do now.


	10. Chapter 10

Sitting in class, surrounded by her classmates happy chatter, Touko was lost in her thoughts about her feelings for Yumi when Noriko approached her with a worried look on her features. "Is it that bad?" Noriko questioned softly.

"Not really," said Touko, offering a wry smile. "Just confusing. I know what I want to do and I know what I think I should do and I also know what Sachiko-oneesama wants. I just don't know how Yumi-sama feels or what she wants from me…"

"And that's where it gets confusing," finished Noriko with understanding. Sitting next to her friend, she said, "Why not stop thinking about what you know and go with your instincts? Honestly, Touko," Noriko said fondly. "You tend to overanalyze at times."

Releasing a sound of agreement, Touko looked at the girls in their class which were gathered in a large group, chattering excitedly and shooting speculative looks at them every few seconds. "I wonder what that's all about," Touko murmured.

"That?" Noriko turned to the girls and released a humorous scoff. "They're tying themselves into knots about the Valentine's Day card hunt that the newspaper has roped the en boutons into doing again. Although I doubt they're curious about where I'm hiding my card so much as spying on you to try and figure out where Yumi-sama is putting hers."

"Valentine's Day card hunt?" asked Touko, blinking.

"They did it last year and it was really popular," said Noriko with a shrug. "The en boutons each hide a Valentine's Day card and whoever finds them wins a date." She looked to Touko who wore a stunned look on her face. "I'm surprised you haven't heard about it."

"Sachiko-oneesama never spoke about it, neither did Yumi-sama," said Touko quietly. Turning her attention to the gossiping students in her class she thought about the card Yumi would be hiding and how she would feel if any of these girls found it and were able to have a date with Yumi. A sudden rush of jealousy filled her and Touko had the answer to her earlier questions. If Sachiko wasn't going to hate her for it and it wouldn't ruin their relationship then there really wasn't anything stopping her from doing exactly what she wanted. Which at this point at time would be finding that Valentine's Day card and winning a date with Yumi. Looking Noriko firmly in the eyes, she said, "I'm going to find that card."

"Yumi-sama's?" asked Noriko, her eyes going wide. Touko gave a solemn nod and Noriko grinned. "You've made up your mind then? That's good," Noriko huffed. "I was getting sick of looking out for you during your depressed moments."

Scowling at this, Touko gave Noriko a sly look and said, "I suppose the Rosa Gigantea will be looking for your card? Don't think I've been too depressed to notice how much time you've been spending alone with her."

"I hate you," Noriko muttered, turning red with embarrassment.

"Hate me if you must because I'm not depressed anymore," said Touko, smiling wide and shaking her finger at my friend. "In fact," she said quietly, eyeing the potential card hunting competition. "I know exactly what I'm going to do."

---

The last thing Yumi expected was to be told that Touko was standing outside her classroom waiting for her but there she was, standing and waiting, her hands folded over her book bag neatly, wearing a beautiful smile that lit up her face. "Touko-chan," said Yumi in something close to shock. She was struggling for what to say next when the younger girl reached out to hold one of her hands and stepped closer, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"I won't take much of your time, Yumi-sama," said Touko earnestly, looking up at the other girl with a mixture of amusement and solemnity. "I just wanted to tell you that I plan on being the one to find your Valentine's Day card."

"Touko-chan?" said Yumi with some surprise. "Why?"

"Because I don't want anyone else to go on a date with you," replied Touko, a dangerous spark in her eyes as she focused on the gathering crowd of students behind Yumi. Leaning close to the older girl, she said, "I won't ask for any special favors or hints about the location of the card but I wanted you to know I'll be looking and I plan on being the one to find it. Now," Touko pulled back and wore a wry expression on her features. "Whether Yumi-sama wants me to find it is entirely up to her."

"Touko-chan," Yumi whispered, tears forming in her eyes, hating herself for only being able to say the younger girl's name when there was so much more she wanted to tell her. Touko formed an understanding smile and began walking down the hall, she was several steps away when Yumi moved forward and cried out, "I want Touko-chan to find it! I only want Touko-chan!"

Continuing in her walk, Touko raised her hand in a friendly wave to Yumi who smiled brightly at this and released a happy laugh before skipping back inside her classroom to gather the rest of her things. Touko was around the corner and heading down the stairs when a disturbingly even voice remarked, "I wonder if this means you've made your decision."

"Hosokawa," Touko said her name with some distaste but kept her gaze focused ahead as she kept walking. "Can I help you?"

Walking at a steady pace at Touko's side, Kanako murmured, "Not really. I simply wanted to say it's good to see Yumi-sama looking so cheerful. I was afraid she wouldn't ever wear such a bright smile on her face again."

"I'm glad you're pleased with Yumi-sama's expressions," said Touko, looking irritated.

"You've made a decision then?" questioned Kanako, her eyes moving vaguely about the campus. She came to a stop when the shorter girl paused in her walk. "Will you pursue your own desires or stand permanently aside out of respect for the Rosa Chinensis? Despite the misery this might cause Yumi-sama?"

"I've made a decision," said Touko, looking back at Kanako with a stern expression.

"But you won't tell me?" asked Kanako, lifting an eyebrow.

"I'll be the one to find Yumi-sama's Valentine's Day card, isn't that all the answer you need?" questioned Touko, turning her back to Kanako and resuming her walk across campus.

Watching Touko go, Kanako formed a slow smile and murmured, "I suppose it is."

---

Staring at the Valentine's Day card she was supposed to be hiding, Yumi tried to figure out where would be the best place to put it. The places that held the most meaning for her in Lillian Academy would be easily guessed by the students seeking her card and she wanted to make it just a little difficult to find. Difficult for everyone but Touko, that is.

But how could she know the perfect place to put the card that would make it easy for Touko to find but hard for everyone else? Frowning deeply, Yumi tipped her head back and stared up at the sky, tapping the red card against her chin, totally unaware of the small crowd her actions were attracting.

Then it hit her. She should put the card somewhere special to Touko! If she did that then surely the younger girl would find the card and everyone else would be lost in the Valentine's Day chase. Jumping to her feet, Yumi was ready to get to hiding when she noticed several eager looking first years fixated on the red card in her hand and the direction she was headed. It was then that she decided it would be best if she hid the card during a less conspicuous time of day.

And so, a half an hour after the Yamayurikai meeting had ended and it was the dark of night, Yumi pulled her coat close to her and smiled at the sight of her breath on the air. Running across campus, Yumi pushed through the trees and by memory she made her way to the small grove where she had first informed Touko of her true intentions. It was here that she felt their relationship truly began because here was the place that she spoke to the younger girl from her heart. She let Touko see all of her hopes and her fears and somehow, despite all that, it ended so beautifully. With Touko accepting them with a kind and gentle heart. Stopping in the center of the grove, Yumi carefully put the red card into place.

Crouching down to arrange it perfectly, she couldn't help but think if Touko knew to come to this place that maybe they could have a second chance. That it meant Touko could accept her once again with a kind and gentle heart, that she could deal with Yumi's uncertainty and the hold Sachiko would always have over her, and she would love her despite all of this. Yumi knew it was a lot to ask, especially of one person but somehow she just felt if Touko could find her way here…

They could find their way to one another, no matter the circumstances.

Standing up and walking away from the card perfectly placed in the center of the grove, Yumi stared at it, thinking somehow it was like her heart perfectly on display. Left out in the open for one special person to find but safely hidden from everyone else. She hoped that it would remain that way until Touko could find her way to it. Because if she couldn't find her way then Yumi truly knew all was lost.

---

The popularity of the Yamayurikai never ceased to amaze Touko.

Perhaps it had to do with being their personal acquaintance but it baffled Touko how most of the school held them up to this strange higher standard. As if they were the celebrities of the school and everyone else was but meager peasants. They were nothing more than girls, friends in some instances, to Touko. Of course, Sachiko and Yumi were so much more than that. Sachiko was her beloved big sister whom she admired more than anyone else in the world and Yumi…

She was the most precious person that Touko could imagine. Someone whose true value could never be properly explained and that was why she found herself scowling darkly amongst these teeming masses who treated Yumi like she was some sort of delicate idol to be placed on shelf, never to be spoken to, never to be touched, always lonely in herself. Bouncing up on her feet, she caught sight of the older girl and managed to hold her gaze for a moment. Seeing that she had Yumi's attention, she jerked her head to one side and was rewarded with an eager nod of agreement for her efforts.

Dropping down to her feet before her fellow contestants noticed her movements, Touko did her best to listen to the instructions of the newspaper staff all while loathing the idiocy of the entire thing. Honestly, Yoshino was right when she spoke about how it was wrong to auction off their free time. It was kind of creepy if you stopped to think about it, being forced to spend time with a complete and utter stranger that had an unnatural fixation on you just because you're a student council member.

Noticing the eerie gleam several girls had when they looked at Yumi, she knew there wasn't much choice. She had to find that card before any of them. Jealousy or not, it just wouldn't be a good thing for that kind of person to be near Yumi. When it came to Yoshino and Noriko she wasn't nearly as worried because she had faith that they knew how to take care of themselves. And it wasn't so much that she thought Yumi wasn't capable of that but more that she was too innocent to understand this level of insane fixation. After all, Touko snorted inwardly, look at how she handled Hosokawa Kanako.

Starting at the high pitched whistle, Touko watched the girls scatter like so many cockroaches approached with a can of Raid. Releasing a quiet sigh, she made her way over to the side of the building where she had nodded to before. Seeing Yumi slipping away, she knew they would only have a few minutes, if even that, to themselves before they were interrupted by nosy card seekers. Hurrying over, Touko stood in wait for Yumi who appeared a few moments later, breathless but smiling.

"Touko-chan," Yumi said, huffing slightly. "You wanted to see me?"

"I don't want any hints, Yumi-sama," said Touko seriously, stepping close to the other girl and looking into her eyes. "I just wanted to let you know I'm going to do my best to find your card. Not only because I don't want anyone else to find it but also because I want to be the one to spend that time with you."

"I want that too," said Yumi quietly, reaching out and gently pushing a stray lock of hair behind Touko's ear. Her hand fell away to caress the younger girl's cheek and ducking her head, she murmured, "I know Touko-chan doesn't want any hints but…" Yumi looked up, her expression sweet and longing. "After you came to see me, I decided to hide the card someplace special to us. Someplace I thought that only Touko-chan would know where to find it." Seeing Touko blush at this admittance, Yumi turned red herself and her expression was nervous as she stammered, "I didn't think it was against the rules--!"

"I don't it is either, Yumi-sama," Touko laughed, moving up to cup the other girl's face in her hands, warming her skin with her touch. She tilted her head to one side, curls bouncing as her eyes twinkled playfully. "After all, you're not telling me where this special place to us is, are you?"

"No, I'm not!" Yumi exclaimed aggressively, shaking her head adamantly.

"Then it's not against the rules," said Touko softly. Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching, she reluctantly pulled away. "I'm afraid we're about to be discovered so I should be going. But I want you to remember one thing, Yumi-sama."

"Yes?" asked Yumi, her eyes wide.

"I will be the one to find your card," said Touko strongly, flashing her most arrogant smile before dashing off.

Watching Touko run away with a quickly pursuing crowd of girls after her, Yumi couldn't help but believe she was right. She would be the one to find her card and all of the other precious things that went along with it.

---

"_I decided to hide the card someplace special to us."_

"_Someplace I thought that only Touko-chan would know where to find it."_

These words echoed through Touko's mind again and again as she rushed about the Lillian Academy campus. Pausing every now and again to throw her pursuers off track. When she was finally certain that she had lost the last of them, Touko sank to the ground, mindful to not get her skirt dirty, and thought of all the possible places that Yumi could have meant.

The first place she thought of was the greenhouse but it was such an obvious choice and one that didn't hold those all important words close to it. That it wasn't a place special to them alone so that removed it from the possibilities. Then there was the stage where Yumi solved so many of her problems and went to retrieve her that important day…

Thinking back on that day, the day that Yumi told her of her true intentions, it wasn't the stage that was the most special place to them. No, it was the small grove, isolated and far away from the prying eyes of the other students. A grove that only Touko would be able to find because she had been the only one there with Yumi that day.

Standing up hurriedly, Touko peered around the corner and released a sigh of relief on seeing that the other card seekers hadn't found her out yet. Then with a determined smile and nod of her head, she took off in a run, dashing into the woods and making her way by memory to that grove where Yumi first asked for a chance.

Pushing her way through the low hanging branches, scowling as the leaves got in her eyes, Touko made her way to the grove moved by a kind of desperation she couldn't explain. Some part of her felt that if the card wasn't here then she wasn't right in her hopes for a relationship with Yumi, that she had gotten everything wrong, and no matter what Sachiko said she couldn't be the one to make the other girl happy again. Breaking through the last of the branches, Touko stepped into the small grove and her eyes were immediately drawn to its center, where a small circle of light broke through the trees, perfectly illuminating the single red card that stood there, looking as if it was waiting for Touko's arrival.

Slowly walking forward, Touko dropped to her knees and reached for the card with shaking hands. Hating herself for showing such foolish emotion, it was just a card, wasn't it? This was just some silly school game, nothing more. But if that's all it really was why did it matter so much that she found it? Why did it feel as if this card had been placed here just for her and for a very special reason? Holding the card up, Touko opened and released a strangled laugh on seeing Yumi's neat cursive script.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Touko-chan. _

It was written to her. Despite the fact that she knew how many other countless students were looking for this card and could have possibly found it, Yumi wrote the card to her. Hoping that she would be the one to find it, having faith that she would be the one, and leaving it out in this place that was hidden, yes, but still so open…

Yumi believed in her.

Holding the card close to her heart and rising shakily to her feet, Touko angrily rubbed at her eyes, not wanting tears to fall on the card and ruin its perfect appearance. Besides, she paused to look at her watch, time was almost up and she had to return to the council building soon to let everyone know she had found Yumi's card. Along with everything that went with it.

---

When they announced the winners of the Valentine's Day card hunt, neither Yumi nor Touko were anywhere in sight. Sachiko had watched out of the corner of her eye as Touko took Yumi's hand and led her into the woods, no doubt to the same place that Yumi hid the card. Smiling softly, she hoped this would be the final step that would lead them to one another. Then she could rest easy and not have to worry about Yumi's happiness and try to focus on her future.

However unpleasant a thought it might be.

"You're sure that you're fine with this," said Rei quietly, studying Sachiko with a worried light in her eyes.

"I was the one to bring them together, so I hope I should be more than fine with it," said Sachiko, keeping her gaze forward and smiling at the mass of students that still surrounded them. She paused a moment and closing her eyes, she allowed just a small part of her real feelings to slip out. "Touko will make her happy, Rei. That's a good thing."

"What about you?" Rei questioned, her brow furrowing in slight annoyance.

"I will be happy knowing she's happy," offered Sachiko, opening her eyes and walking to the newspaper staff that were approaching her with questions about how to further arrange future events. "That is enough."

Frowning deeply as she watched her friend walk away, Rei murmured, "I don't think it is."

"Rei-chan don't frown at me!" Yoshino declared, appearing at her side and hooking their arms together. "I don't even know this strange girl I'm supposed to go on a date with. How do you I think I feel?"

"Yoshino?" Rei blinked at her cousin. "No… it isn't that…" Trailing off, Rei didn't know what to say next. Unsure if she would upset Yoshino by revealing she wasn't jealous but instead was worried about Sachiko. Deciding that even if she did upset Yoshino she still would appreciate hearing her opinion, she said, "It's Sachiko. You know that Touko-chan found Yumi's card?"

"Sachiko-sama is upset by it?" asked Yoshino, appearing puzzled at the idea of this.

"No," Rei shook her head. "She insists that she's happy about it. But how can she really be happy, Yoshino? She loves Yumi-chan." Focusing on the Rosa Chinensis who was surrounded by students and wearing her usual beatific smile on her face, Rei continued, "She says she just wants Yumi-chan to be happy and then she'll be happy as well but can that really work?" Looking down at Yoshino with a troubled expression, Rei said, "What's left for her?"

Understanding why Rei was so bothered, Yoshino sighed quietly and rested her head on the taller girl's shoulder. "Sachiko-sama has to make her own decisions, Rei-chan," she said softly. "Even if they're not the smartest ones for her head or her heart. I think she will be happy knowing Yumi-chan is happy but you're right too. That's not enough for her. But it's her decision to make." Yoshino looked up at Rei with a sardonic expression and remarked, "Stupid as it is." When Rei gave a sad chuckle Yoshino moved closer in her arms and murmured, "Just make sure she knows you're there for her, Rei-chan. Because when she finally does realize what a dumb choice she's made she'll be sure to need you."

"She'll need all of us," said Rei with a sigh.

Watching Sachiko play the part of perfect student council member, no one seeing the real her, only this ideal she helped create with the help of her family, Yoshino whispered under her breath, "Yumi-chan especially."

---

They stood silently in the center of the grove for several minutes before Yumi finally spoke. "I knew that Touko-chan would find it," said Yumi softly, looking at the younger girl with shining eyes. "I knew that she would remember our special place."

"Is that why you wrote the card to me?" asked Touko, ducking her head and feeling her cheeks heat with embarrassment. Getting irritated with herself for feeling that way, Touko looked up at the older girl and wore a chiding expression. "That wasn't very smart, Yumi-sama. What if someone else found that card? They'd be writing more articles about us in the paper!"

"I don't care about the articles," Yumi murmured, moving closer to Touko and smiling gently. "Do you?"

Still red in the face, Touko muttered, "Not really. Still," she insisted stubbornly, meeting Yumi's gaze head on. "You shouldn't have addressed it to me. How would have another girl felt if she found it?"

"But I knew Touko-chan would find it so why bother to address it to anyone else?" asked Yumi innocently.

"Yumi-sama," Touko released a growl of annoyance. "You're doing this just to bother me, aren't you?"

"Just a little," admitted Yumi with a giggle. When Touko scowled at her, Yumi released a sigh and pushed a lock of hair back from Touko's eyes. Her hand drifted down to cup the younger girl's cheek, stroking the soft skin with her thumb and she murmured, "It's over, you know. Between Sachiko and I. She's still my oneesama, of course, and I will always love her but it won't ever the be same."

"I know," said Touko, closing her eyes and leaning into Yumi's touch. "Sachiko-oneesama told me."

"That doesn't surprise me," Yumi said in a whisper. Her thumb stopped it's steady caress and Touko's eyes opened. Smiling at this, Yumi dropped her hand down to hold Touko's and continued, "At first, I might have just been doing what she suggested. Trying to replace her with you by making you my petite soeur. But the more I got to know you," Yumi lifted her gaze and looked at Touko with dark and longing eyes. "The less I thought of her. Slowly I was filled with thoughts of you and the more I was with you the less I ached for her. I know that this is what she wants and I know it might seem like I'm still just doing what she has planned but it isn't like that anymore, Touko-chan!" Yumi exclaimed, now clinging to both of Touko's hands and looking at her with an expression of desperation. "I want you and it has nothing to do with oneesama, nothing at all!"

After saying this, Yumi clung to the other girl, burying her face in her shoulder and crying in earnest. Smiling sadly at the older girl as she stroked her hair, Touko said tenderly, "Yumi-sama is still such a delicate creature, isn't she?" When Yumi released a dry and barking laugh at this, Touko chuckled quietly and pressed a soft kiss to her hair. "I believe you. After all, why would you go to such trouble of bothering me all of the time if it was only because someone else told you to? It makes no sense. There had be something you got out of it as well."

"Touko-chan," Yumi breathed her name more than said it as she lifted her head and looked deep into the other girl's eyes. Touko met her gaze almost anxiously and seeing this, Yumi wore the sweetest of smiles as she murmured, their faces just an inch apart, her expression one of utmost solemnity, "I'm falling in love with you." No immediate response came, Touko's skin paled and her eyes went wide and to Yumi, it appeared as if the younger girl went into a state of terrible shock. Panicking on causing such a reaction, Yumi immediately exclaimed, "Not that I expect anything from you! I just wanted you to know how I feel. I'll wait as long as you need and just like before, if you don't want to be with me, or you want me to stop trying all you need to do is tell me to stop and I--" Gentle fingers pressed over her lips and Yumi looked at Touko with confusion, the younger girl had her head lowered from Yumi's view and as her fingers fell away, she whispered, "Touko-chan?"

"I don't want you to stop," said Touko in a hush, her head kept low and from Yumi's gaze. Slowly she lifted it, looking up at the older girl, eyes shining with tears and so many emotions that Yumi couldn't possibly interpret them all. But one emotion was stronger than all of the others and it shone so clearly that she gasped at it. Love, clear, pure, and unfettered. Her voice hoarse and breaking, Touko declared, "I don't need to wait, Yumi-sama! I love you. I always have."

"Touko-chan," Yumi said her name again, feeling discouraged at her lack of ability to say anything else. Shaking the cobwebs from her mind, she smiled sadly at the younger girl, reaching for her hands and stepping closer. "You don't have to say that because you think that's what I want, what will make me happiest. I'm willing to wait for you, Touko-chan. I want to wait until you really can believe you're the one that I want, not oneesama."

Growing still and stiff in the older girl's grasp, Touko yanked her hands away in a jerky movement, stamping her feet and looking at Yumi with flashing eyes as she put her hands on her hips. "Mou!!" she cried in out frustration. "I don't want to wait anymore! I love you and I want to be your petite soeur. What do I have to do to make you believe me?"

Laughing happily at yet another cute instance of Touko's stubbornness, Yumi's eyes twinkled playfully and hopping close to the younger girl, she put their faces close together and said mischievously, "Kiss me."

Silence and Touko seemed to freeze and her features were so comical to Yumi that she laughed again and was about to tease the girl further when Touko darted forward, pressing her lips gently against Yumi's for the kiss that had been requested. And it was just that, a kiss, a simple and sweet touch of two lips together but somehow it was so much more than that. It was promise of what was to come, of a new beginning for them both.

"There," Touko muttered as she pulled away, a blush dusting her pale features and her eyes lidded, hidden from Yumi's gaze, attempting to protect herself from the rejection she still thought might come. "Now do you believe me?"

Watching the other girl, Yumi slid her hand under her chin, raising her head so their eyes could meet. Once they did, a quirky smile tugged at her lips, loving but almost naughty at the same time. "No," Yumi said plainly, unable to help chuckling when Touko's eyes flashed with anger. Lowering her head, she put their lips a breath apart, her brown eyes light and filled with an easy contentment that hadn't been there in weeks. "So Touko-chan will just have to do it again."

A slow smile spread across Touko's features, lighting her like the sun and Yumi was able to laugh happily one more time before Touko claimed her lips again. This kiss was nothing like the first. It wasn't just a kiss, simple and sweet, meant to express the mere surface of the purest of emotions. Instead it was like a tidal wave, sweeping them up, one kiss leading to another, until they knew nothing but the touch of one another. Lips tugging at each other in a practiced harmony, Yumi's soft moans filling Touko's mouth as they moved backwards, propelled by their passion and Yumi was pressed against the rough bark of a tree, Touko's hands on her hips, who eagerly pulled the older girl more firmly into her. When Yumi opened her mouth, it seemed the most natural thing for Touko's tongue to slip in and finally taste the girl she loved so long but had kept herself from and Yumi sighed at this touch, losing herself into the melting taste of Touko and never wanting this to stop. It seemed as if they could have kept kissing forever.

That's only if Yumi's hair hadn't gotten tangled in a nearby branch. They parted with gasps and Yumi's desperate cries for freedom from the branch, comically pleading with it as if it was person, so she could continue with their previous activity.

"Yumi-sama," said Touko with dry humor, tilting her head and causing her curls to bounce as she looked at the older girl with good humored affection. "Stop struggling," she continued, carefully untangling Yumi's hair from the branch. When she had all of the strands separated, she tossed the branch aside and looked at Yumi with dark eyes filled with mirth. "You're free."

"Yes," Yumi said sweetly, hands winding around Touko's neck, pulling the younger girl to her once again. Smiling as their bodies pressed close and their lips met in another kiss that was better than all the rest. Deeper and harder and filled with such depth of emotion she thought she might start crying at it. Losing herself in that kiss and the feeling of happiness that welled inside of her, she whispered, "At last."

And while it was very clear that Touko had finally accepted her role as Yumi's petite soeur it would be several hours before she received the rosary. Simply because performing the ceremony meant they would have to stop kissing. Something that, for them, just was not an acceptable option. So the rosary ceremony would wait as the kisses continued, for a very great while.

End


End file.
